El diario de Seung Jo
by soli94
Summary: Esta es una historia que cuenta el drama desde el punto de vista de Seung Jo.
1. Chapter 1

El Diario de Seung Jo

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco ya que es una continuación que hizo la autora del drama. Esta historia está basada en el drama pero desde el punto de vista de Seung Jo.

**Capitulo 1**

Un día conocí por casualidad a esa chica, haciendo mucho ruido en la máquina expendedora. Por un momento pensé que era realmente maravillosa, desaba saber cómo existía una chica como ella. Pero todavía no estaba interesado y me fui. Todo eso sólo duró hasta que recibí una carta de amor suya.

¡¿Qué? ¡Soy un hada del bosque! ¿De qué manga sacó ella eso? Parece que solo lee mangas en lugar de estudiar, estaba lleno de errores por todas partes e incluso tenía mala letra. ¡No puedo tolerar eso! Cómo se atreve a escribirme eso a mí, el perfecto Baek Seung Jo. Le puse un deficiente bajo. Así que, inesperadamente, la avergoncé delante de todo el mundo. Me siento un poco mal por eso, pero ya está en 3o y ni siquiera puede escribir una simple carta. Espero que este incidente le sirva para espabilar. Aunque cuando la vi a punto de llorar me hizo sentir un poco culpable, el rumor sobre que la rechacé empieza a circular por el colegio. Gracias a eso, mis amigos se burlan de mí. Y tener que dar explicaciones me pone aún más furioso.

¿Cómo puede ser que la peor estudiante del colegio, Oh Ha Ni, sea la hija del amigo de mi padre? Mamá está muy feliz transladando los muebles de Eun Jo a mi habitación, e incluso ha traido toneladas de cosas para esa chica. No puedo evitar imaginar cómo ha seguido adelante con su vida hasta ahora. Aunque rezo para que todo esto no perturbe mi vida, ¿por qué será que tengo un mal presentimiento? Oh Ha Ni, abrazando felizmente un muñeco de peluche con una mano y sosteniendo una bolsa con la otra, se quedó paralizada en el momento en el que me vió. ¡Fue realmente divertido!


	2. Chapter 2

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 2**

PARTE 1

Por un lado, ella dice: "Si es necesario, yo también puedo entrar en la clase especial a la que sólo acceden los 50 mejores estudiantes". Y por otro lado, se avergüenza de sí misma delante de Eun Jo. Ella es muy rara. Aunque Eun Jo dice que él odia a mamá, todavía es forzado a trasladarse a mi habitación. Dejando al descubierto su personalidad confusa el primer día, ¡le tomará el pelo!

Me está persiguiendo con sus cortas piernas. No me digas que seré perseguido de esta manera el resto de mi vida. Ese pensamiendo me está rondando la mente. Últimamente siempre me relacionan con ella, todos los rumores me están haciendo enfadar, así que le he advertido que no extienda rumores por la escuela. También le pedí que me jurara que actuara como si no me conociera en la escuela. Da igual cómo le hable, ella sólo se queda ahí y me escucha. Es un poco raro. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que algo está atado a mi tobillo?

Le dije que la esperaría para ir a casa, pero aún así me fui sin ella. Es muy irritante caminar por ahí con otra gente, hacer cosas uno frente al otro, escuchar sus impertinencias es muy molesto. Pero ella siempre me sorprende. Vi a un tipo muy raro esta mañana cuando estaba saliendo, y hay bastante distancia desde la parada hasta nuestra casa. ¡Es tan irritante! ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer ante mí y arruinar mi día? ¡Es muy molesta!

Ni siquiera tuvo miedo cuando se encontró con ese pervertido, sólo quería que le devolviera su zapato. Ella es muy rara. Cuando me miró con sus ojos inocentes y me dijo que fue el primer regalo que recibía de mi madre, un sentimiento llamado sinceridad acarició suavemento mi corazón.

PARTE 2

¡Dios mío! ¡Es mala incluso en deportes! ¡Qué irritante! Esta chica es realmente atrevida, se ha atrevido a pedirme que le de clases, y sigue diciendo que cancelará la promesa de que tengo que llevarla a caballito. Es tan molesto, ¿por qué mamá le dio una foto mía a esa chica? ¡Esa época quería borrarla de mi vida! En ese tiempo yo aún no sabía nada, mis amigos siempre me elogiaban cuando me vestía de chica. Era el centro de atención, y eso hacía que mi pequeña alma se sintiera feliz. Además, cuando iba vestido como una niña, los adultos siempre me decían que era tan lindo que me querían morder. Pero un día en la escuela, cuando me puse mi traje de baño, mis amigos me empezaron a decir pervertido. Los niños con los que solía jugar se burlaban de mí. A partir de entonces, da igual lo mucho que diga que me gustas, si pasa algo, todo cambiará.

Puedo estar de acuerdo en enseñarle si me devuelve la foto, ¡pero esta chica no sabe nada! ¡Ninguna estrategia funciona! Le pido que lo deje desde el principio, pero ella me ignora, sólo dice que no conozco los nombres de los artistas, pero el área en la que nos estamos concentrando es totalmente diferente Eso es cierto, pero aún así, ella es demasiado ignorante para estar en tercer curso. Pero mirándolo así, ella es realmente decidida. A pesar de que no puede seguir el ritmo, sigue trabajando duro, nunca se da por vencida, ¡tiene una personalidad especial!

Al final consiguió entrar en la clase especial. Oh Ha Ni.. ¡Reconozco tu duro trabajo! Aunque se lo advierto una y otra vez, ella no para de hablar conmigo en la escuela, sigue gritandome 'gracias' tras de mí. Esa niña… no puede evitarlo. Vale, lo voy a dejar pasar sólo por hoy, sé lo duro que ha trabajado esta última semana. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Me pide que la lleve a caballito?


	3. Chapter 3

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 3**

PARTE 1

Parece que me estoy acostumbrando a vivir con esta chica después de un mes. No, ¿o debería decir que ya me he acostumbrado a los problemas que ella me causa? ke ke. Gracias a la escuela, nuestros encuentros son más numerosos. Un día iba corriendo hacia el baño porque me dolía la barriga, pero sólo pude escucharla a ella cantando a través de la puerta. No puedo evitar querer saber qué hace ella ahí dentro, ¿no quiere salir? Oh, de verdad… Así que de ahora en adelante, me levanto más temprano que ella para usar el baño primero. ¡Es realmente frustrante!

¿Por qué está su cepillo de dientes junto al mío? Incluso a Eun Jo le molesta eso. Debido a que una vez oí que poner los cepillos juntos te hace sentir cosas extrañas, ahora soy yo el que se siente extraño. Esa chica que mueve sus manos diciendo "¡Hola!" aún no sabe ni dónde vivimos. Si actúo como si no me diera cuenta y no la saludo, tendría que escuchar a mi madre regañándome. Si no voy a clase con ella, tendría que escuchar a mi madre regañádome. Si regreso y no la acompaño por el oscuro callejón, tendría que escuchar a mi madre regañádome. Por culpa de esa chica, tengo que soportar todos los sermones que no tuve que escuchar en el pasado, ¡y ella lo sabe! ¡Oh Ha Ni, Señorita Problemática! El sonido de sus disputas con Eun Jo, el ruido que hace subiendo y bajando las escaleras, las voces de sus charlas con mamá, gracias a todo ese ruido, mi casa es un lío. Pero todas esas voces de Ha Ni, me hacen aguzar el oído.

PARTE 2

¿Es así? ¿Será que poco a poco estoy sintiendo a esa chica parte de la familia? En ese momento supe que esa chica estaba jugando conmigo. No pude evitarlo y le pellizqué la cara, y en ese momento sentí un poco de pánico. No suelo hacer contacto con la gente tan fácilmente, ¿por qué esta vez mis manos se movieron de forma natural? ¿Será que estoy aceptando la broma de Eun Jo? Mientras gritaba de dolor, su expresión se volvió fea, pero en ese mometo, creo que estaba un poco linda. Tengo miedo de empezar a reírme, así que me giro rápidamente para que ella no me vea, y justo en ese instante, me doy cuenta de que nuestros corazones se van acercando otra vez!

Siento soplar el viento frío del otoño. Cuando decido llevar a caballito a Oh Ha Ni, ese Bong Joon Gu viene y se me adelanta, no sé por qué pero me sentí un poco enfadado. Definitivamente no tengo planes de llevarla a caballito. No importa lo que pase, pienso que por culpa de Oh Ha Ni mi vida es muy irritante.

En el momento en que los vi abrazándose juntos cuando ganaron el tira y afloja… "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?" Me duele un poco el corazón. ¿Por qué? Siento que como si mi corazón estuviera atado a algo, como cuando truena en verano, mi humor se volvió gris de repente. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Esta es la primera vez que trabajo duro en algo. Mientras miro a Bong Joon Gu gritar a pleno pulmón por su ira, no pude evitar que mi humor mejorara.

Esa cabeza de calabaza de Oh Ha Ni me pasó el bastón, y aunque no tenga sentido, su corazón sigue siendo el mismo, ¿por qué eso me hace sentir bien? Últimamente, cuando nos cruzamos y finjimos no habernos visto, no sé por qué pero siento como si mi corazón de contuviera.

PARTE 3

Ha Ni, que se había daño en la pierna, caminaba por la sala sonrojada, dándo lo mejor de sí misma, a pesar de que no haya nada que haga bien. Sólo tuvo que venir mamá a la escuela para que la hiciera feliz, ella estaba sonriente y decía que se sentía afortunada, eso me hace pensar en los solitarios días que tuvo que pasar cuando creció sin madre, y me duele el corazón de repente. Antes de conocerla, ¿cómo era su vida?

"Bi, bi, bong, bong". Mueve las manos y menea la colita, bailando, ¿por qué es tan linda? Por la mañana, cuando se pone el traje de Bong Bong, aunque suda, divierte a los demás, ella siempre lo hace lo mejor que puede, sin importar lo que sea, eso me hace empezar a sentir que ella es muy linda. En ese momento no lo noté, pero mi corazón dio un paso adelante.

"¡Muy mona!" pero mi corazón volvió a tomar el control de mi lado racional. Yo dije: "¡Baja las escaleras y ayúdala!", A pesar de que quería pedirle que descansara por su pierna, otra parte de mí le dijo que le pidiera ayuda a mamá. "¡Si no quieres vivir aquí, vete!". Gracias a dios, no se dio cuenta. Se derritió un poco, mi frío corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 4**

PARTE 1

Esto es ridículo. ¿En qué estaba pensado cuando trajo esa foto a la escuela? ¿Tanto desea que la asocien conmigo? Además, ¿por qué mamá la publicó en su blog? ¡Enemigo público: Oh Ha Ni! "Hey, ¿no es graciso Baek Seung Jo? Su arrogancia empezó hace mucho…". "¿Pero por qué debe ser Oh Ha Ni? Esa tonta…". "¿Lo es? No me digas que los 2…". "Pero Oh Ha Ni, ¿no estaba saliendo con Bong Joon Gu?". "Así que Baek Seung Jo se la arrebató?". Rumores por todas partes, toda la escuela es como una colmena, cada vez que paso, ni siquiera se molestan en preguntarme si es verdad, se vuelve más y más grande, como una bola de nieve, si saber nada de lo que pasa esa gente sigue hablando sobre otros, lo odio, soy como una alcantarilla… ¡Oh Ha Ni! ¡Lo odio!

"Deja de actuar así" "No me gustan las personas como tú" "Estúpida, no actúes como si lo supieras todo porque no entiendes nada". Fríamente, mostré toda la ira que tenía acumulada, en realidad no va toda hacia Ha Ni, pero es que hay tantas cosas frustrantes, sólo estoy buscando un sitio donde verter mi ira. Así que… Sólo cuando veo la desesperación en sus inocentes ojos, desvío la mirada.

"No eres tú, soy yo." "Seung Jo piensa que lo hice a propósito." "Parece que el impacto ha sido muy grande." Escucho la voz que odio, la voz que me da dolor de cabeza me viene a través de la ventana. Tonto… ¿Por qué me enfandé tan de repente? Incluso con sus amigos alrededor… ¿qué vergüenza? A causa de que me enfadé tan repentinamente, empecé a regañarle tal cual, sin controlarme… Nunca he sentido esa furia antes contra nadie. Acompañando a la luz de la luna que brilla en mi corazón, está su voz profunda. La triste voz que llega con el viento.

PARTE 2

Quiero fastidiarla siempre que la veo. Un escalofrío por un suave roce, su reacción es muy interesante. Cuando la toqué, se abrió como la primavera, qué asombroso. Enfadada un segundo antes, y sonriendo después, Ha Ni es como una niña pequeña. ¿Qué significado tiene tirarse de los calcetines? Qué curioso, pero ella es muy frenética. ¿Es más rápida de lo que parece? Incluso un tonto lo sabría… ke ke ke. Corriendo y cayéndose una y otra vez, sonriendo y corriendo como la primera vez, cuando está cerca, yo sonrío por un instante. Lo diré otra vez, sólo por un instante.

Le tuve que llevar agua, sólo porque mamá me lo pidió. Casi sucenden cosas horribles, mi corazón aún está agitado, y el tío (se refiere al padre de Ha Ni) que vino justo en ese momento. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Ha Ni huviera llorado si yo hubiera seguido hablando. Así que, esas dos personas son dos más de mi familia, ellos no sienten el peligro. Realmente me han llegado profundo en mi corazón. Quizás si Ha Ni tuviera un accidente, el tío no sería capaz de vivir solo… ¿Pero qué me pasa? Yo…

¡Tonta! ¡Oh Ha Ni! ¡Eres realmente tonta! No sabes nadar y vas y saltas al agua así, toneladas de problemas, nunca terminan los problemas, aunque siga torturándola con palabras duras, pero en su corazón, ella estaba dispuesta a morir por protegerle, ese tipo de pasión es muy intensa. Bong Joon Gu y Oh Ha Ni, esos dos son iguales. Protegen a las personas que aman, saltan al fuego por ellos. Se concentran corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Como tontos… ¿Qué es esa cosa que quieres proteger? ¿Qué eso que quieres proteger tan seriamente?

PARTE 3

Oh Ha Ni. ¿Hay límite en tu entrometimiento? Con Ha Ni como punto de partida, luego tus dos amigas, ¿y ahora la clase entera? ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro, que te da esa idea de traer a toda esa gente a nuestra casa? Incluso aunque me niege por estar cansado, pero viéndote a ti frotándote las manos y suplicandome, siento tu sinceridad, y al final no la puedo ignorar. ¡Oh Ha Ni! ¿Qué es esa cosa que quieres proteger? ¿Quién te dio amor así? Las cosas que yo no tengo, por qué las tienes tú… ¿Por qué tengo que dar clase a 7 personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo? Realmente no lo entiendo. Oh Ha Ni. Mira lo fuerte que eres. Soy capaz de dejarme guiar por ti…

"Ya que soy inteligente, también se cocinar" En realidad, dije eso para que lo oyeras. Si es así, Joon Gu parece tonto, debe de ser algo inteligente. Tan bueno es el teokbokki que hace, que le alabas como si el mañana no existiera. Eres muy graciosa cuando caes en mi trampa. Tirando la piedra hacia Oh Ha Ni. "¡Acláralo! ¡Limpia la cocina!" La mirada cuando se queja porque ni siquiera se ha comido un bocado, no le gusta a simple vista. Tú, que siempre haces vibrar mi corazón, tú realmente no me gustas. He escondido mis verdaderos sentiemientos hoy de nuevo, esto es muy frustrante.


	5. Chapter 5

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 5**

PARTE 1

¡Oh Ha Ni es tan osada! ¡Entrar al cuarto de un joven de 19 de sangre caliente! ¡Sistema Genio Baek Seung Jo atormentando a Tonta Oh Ha Ni! ¡Activado! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Por qué siempre tengo el impulso de burlarme de ella cada vez que la veo? Recientemente he empezado a pensar que ella es realmente interesante. "No hay ningún adulto en casa, ¿como puede ser?" Como si realmente hubiera algo, hablo con voz profunda. Esta niña que no sabe nada, ella realmente entrará en shock. Oigo mi corazón golpear pesadamente como un tambor en mi pecho, ¡Golpe, golpe! Pero, yo originalmente empecé esta broma solo para importunarla, ¿Porque son mis latidos tan rápidos? La mano que cogí, ¿A quien pertenece? ¿porque se siente tan caliente? ¡Eso es correcto! La vez que te cargué sobre mi espalda cuando estabas borracha, el sonido de tu corazón latiendo vino por detrás de mi, esta es la primera vez en mi vida que siento el cuerpo de una mujer. Por el suave contacto, no puedo evitar decir todas esas rudas palabras para reducir el sentimiento inquieto. "Eres tan calculador, ¿que mas quieres para el futuro?" Igual que el día que fuimos a la playa, cuando digo que te vez como una niña de primaria, tu espalda en la luz del sol, tus blancos brazos y piernas son tan brillantes. Incluso, no sabía que una simple broma como esta es verdaderamente un castigo. Recientemente, me siento realmente confuso cuando me doy cuenta que no me gusto más.

"¡Aquí! ¡Empezará a palpitar fuertemente cuando encuentres algo que te guste! ¡Incluso ahora, si mi padre percibe el olor del fideo crudo, su corazón empezará a latir!" Las palabras de Ha Ni me golpearon como un relámpago. ¿Qué es lo que realmente me gusta? ¿Ha habido alguna cosa que haga a mi corazón latir así antes? Parece que hasta ahora, no hay nada que me interese o que realmente me guste. Siempre es más fácil aprender para mi que para otros, Puedo dominar la táctica en los deporte muy rápido, soy capaz de aprender cualquier cosa rápidamente, no hay nada difícil para mi. Por mi familia, puedo obtener cosas fácilmente si quiero. Esta es la primera vez que pienso algo como esto. Realmente envidio a esta niña que trata de entrar en la universidad para encontrar las cosas que quiere hacer. Para mi, que he crecido así sin ningún sueño, estoy decepcionado de mi mismo.

PARTE 2

Como vivir mi vida, como se supone que la vida debe ser, es una pregunta a la que no puedes obtener Una respuesta satisfactoria incluso para un adulto. Pero esta niña verdaderamente me dijo eso, hay definitivamente algo que debo hacer, con un cerebro brillante, debo usarlo para los demás. Por primera vez, veo a otras personas aparte de mi mismo. "Haz bien tu examen, Baek Seung Jo jjang". Solo en unas pocas palabras, recibí la confianza que esta niña tiene en mi. La confianza de esta niña en mi siempre logra atraparme. Mira cuidadosamente este mundo, encuentra lo que realmente quieres hacer.

Moviendo la mano para despedirme sin mirar atrás, pareciera que no me importa, ¿puedes entender? Esta acción tiene mucho significado. Seguro, Ha Ni ah, hazlo bien en tus exámenes también, ¡no falles! ¡Ha –ni ah, tu también tienes que dar lo mejor! Estoy realmente agradecido contigo por lo de anoche, por las gachas de avena, por el tenedor de Baek Seung Jo jjang. Tu calida preocupación es capaz de animarme mejor que el frió viento que sopla en mi rostro.

¡Afortunado, realmente afortunado! No te rendiste luego de haber pasado por todo eso. Incluso perseverar para la entrevista, después de algunos días de tortura, finalmente se acabó. ¡Caracol de Noe, Oh Ha Ni! Gracias por encarar la tormenta y continuar, gracias por rezar por el éxito de otros desde el comienzo.

PARTE 3

El abrigo rojo en verdad te queda bien, Oh Ha Ni. Aunque salí por culpa de mi madre, yo sabía todo. El plan de mamá y todo. Pero aún así, el momento en que me estoy alistando y saliendo, me siento algo emocionado. Ese chico desconocido en mi cuerpo esta de buen humor esta noche. Esta niña que esta viendo un musical por primera vez en su vida, incluso a un peluche de 500 won, ella incluso puede darle un gran significado a eso. "El regalo por pasar mi examen, ¿sabes lo difícil que es coger un muñeco?". Así que cuando patee la lata dentro del cesto en frente de Bong Joon Gu, ese chico infantil dentro de mi se sintió realmente feliz.

Lo sé. "Gi… Kuang". Cuando sonó en mi oídos, mi corazón cayó, el viento, el sol, y hasta respirar, se detuvo en ese segundo, las cosas que realmente quiero proteger. Esta mañana, tu guardaste todas las cosas que querías decir en tu corazón, siguiéndome porque estabas realmente preocupada, haciéndome disgustar pero siempre siguiéndome de cerca. Realmente, la cosa que quiero proteger, en ese momento, ¡lo supe!


	6. Chapter 6

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 6**

PARTE 1

Cargándote a ti, que estás sangrando, corriendo con toda mi fuerza al hospital. En este momento solo puedo pensar en una cosa, tú tienes que estar bien. Oh Ha Ni, eres una niña llena de energía, tu estarás bien. Mi corazón empieza a reconocer miles de pensamientos como este. Estúpida e irritante Oh Ha Ni, ¡Incluso te metes en un gran problema al final!

Verte llorar, esta es la primera vez que se que es posible llorar por otros. Verte sollozando para controlar tus lágrimas, esta es la primera vez que sé que el dolor de otros puede convertirse en mi dolor. De esta forma, el dolor será solo la mitad. Como el cuento de la Pequeña Cerillera que leímos cuando éramos pequeños, mirando alrededor ella envidiaba la calidez de los otros hogares, es como si ella fuera capaz de obtener toneladas de energía de esa suave calidez viniendo a través de la ventana, yo también tomé la energía de la calida ventana. Por supuesto que sé que si me apuro llegaré a la entrevista luego de enviarte al hospital, pero sigo pensando en ¿qué pasa si despiertas antes que nadie esté aquí? Incluso si no es porque tu despertarás en Un hospital desconocido, también me preocupo por ti, eres tímida. Probablemente te sientas sola si estás sola.

Al final es aún como antes. En solo unos cuantos días, dices que es porque te sientes triste, no comes nada, evitando verme. Al final dices que quieres dejar la casa, empacando tus cosas y preparándote para irte. Afortunadamente estaba esperando fuera de la puerta. ¡Tonta Oh Ha Ni!  
Para ser honesto, para mí, la universidad o la universidad más top no significan nada. Si realmente quiero aprender algo, puedo aprenderlo por mí mismo, no tengo que estar en la universidad. Estoy harto de las expectativas de los adultos por la palabra genio, también odio las reglas en la sociedad que nos empuja. No hay nada realmente que quiera aprender, ni tampoco hay nada en lo que esté interesado. Pero ahora, todo lo que quiero es vivir mi vida con más interés. Ahora con mi carácter despreocupado, es imposible para mi traer felicidad a los otros. Pero fui realmente influenciado por este pensamiento interesante de Oh Ha Ni, caminé a la vida de esta niña sin saber.

PARTE 2

Rechacé la petición de todos de tomarme una foto, pero aún así fui atrapado por Oh Ha Ni al final. Aún se siente muy incomodo tomarse una foto ahora. He sido forzado por mi madre para tomarme innumerables fotos desde joven, pero de ahora en adelante, he cerrado mi corazón a este mundo. Me desagrada forzarme a mismo a sonreír, y gracias a mi madre, en todas las fotos, mi expresión se ve tan rígida. Pero hoy es un poco diferente. Para ayudarla enfrente de Rose que siempre la tiraniza, dejé aparte mi lado cool, solo tómalo como que le estoy dando a esta niña un regalo. "Gracias" ella dijo, incluso se siente tan feliz solo por tomarse una foto. ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo así? Jaja. "¡Cliente por favor tome 8.800 won!". Recordando lo que paso en la tienda, su expresión cuando entró en shock realmente valió la pena. Está bien que tú no supieras el otro significado detrás de esto, Oh Ha Ni has trabajado duro, Oh Ha Ni gracias por tu regalo. Sonreiré brillantemente por siempre en esa foto.

Sigue siendo Bong Joon Gu, él aún esta siguiendo a Oh Ha Ni. Creando disturbios, vistiendo es traje raro brillante cantando una canción, una canción de confesión a Oh Ha Ni con su grupo de amigos. Realmente odio a este tipo que es capaz de confesar sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Cantando y sujetando la mano de Oh Ha Ni, como un niño pequeño. Un coraje desconocido aumenta dentro de mí. Como puede Oh Ha Ni conocer los sentimientos de este tipo y aun así dejarlo seguir así. ¿No está diciendo ella todo el día que yo le gusto?, entonces, ¿por qué le está permitiendo que sostenga su mano, dejarlo que la moleste y aun así mostrarse como si es realmente tímida? A causa de este sentimiento desconocido para mi, es como si el agua estuviera atascada en mi garganta, todas las espinas creciendo en mi boca, no puedo soportarlo.

PARTE 3

"De ahora en adelante, te voy a olvidar". "Ahora veo claramente el carácter de Baek Seung Jo, asi que te voy a olvidar". "Quiero terminar la vida que he tenido por ti desde la escuela media". Ver tu cara llorosa, y escuchando que dijiste todo eso, mi cuerpo se congeló de repente. Olvidé todas esas rudas palabras que dije en frente de todos los estudiantes y profesores en ese momento, también olvidé esas palabras hirientes que te dije, es como ser despreciado por ti de repente. Comparado con hace solo un momento cuando le enseñaste a todos mi foto de la infancia, en este momento parece que me siento más, más, más, más enojado. Aunque dijiste lo mismo antes, aun así regresaste al final. Pero esta vez, parece que ella realmente quiere poner final a esto, su expresión luce tan dura. Por ese segundo, siento como si hay una ráfaga de viento helado soplando en mi espalda. "¿De verdad? ¡Si tú realmente puedes olvidar, entonces olvida esto!" ¿Estoy loco? ¿Yo tan solo la bese así? "Tú definitivamente no puedes irte a ningún otro lado". Es como si estoy tratando de estar seguro de sus sentimientos. "Tú tienes que quedarte a mi lado, ¿no dijiste que ibas a hacer mi vida interesante?, y ahora ¿te estás retractando?". Hicimos una promesa así, ¿verdad? Los labios de Ha Ni se sienten tan calientes, no, ¿o son mis labios?

Joven e infantil corazón es como si fue atrapado en fuego, aunque no dije nada, pero lo siento. No se si es un primer beso, pero yo solo lo hice así… Viendo tu cara en shock, realmente entré en pánico en ese momento. "¡La expresión no está mal, estoy bromeando!". ¡Baek Seung Jo! Esto es realmente patético. Tú nunca sabrás que ahora en mi corazón, también estoy perdido, la Oh Ha Ni que mantiene agitado mi corazón me hace… Encontrarme con ella fuera del baño con este sentimiento indiferente, "¡Realmente estúpida!". Diciendo cosas que no reflejan mi corazón, soy solo un niño que no puede enfrentar sus propios sentimientos.

¡Oh Ha Ni por qué eres tú otra vez! ¡No dijiste que querías olvidarte de mi!, ¡asi que el beso aún tiene algún efecto! Ha Ni empieza a estar a mi alrededor, Baek Seung Jo otra vez, persona inocente. Ahora que la nueva vida en la universidad ha empezado, ¿aún vas a seguir siendo como antes? La vida de esta niña es solo sobre auto entretenimiento, indignante, Oh Ha Ni, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a continuar así?


	7. Chapter 7

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 7**

PARTE 1

Sigues preguntando sobre Yoon Hae Ra. Te pregunte si estabas celosa, dijiste que no. Tonta, tu cara muestra cuanto te afecta Yoon Hae Ra. Ke. Hoy, me diste otra oportunidad de molestarte de nuevo. Jeje. "¿Estas celosa ahora? Ah, deberías. Despues de todo nosotros compartimos un beso". Lentamente levantaste tu rostro, lleno de expectación. ¿Estas pensando que te voy a besar? ¿Me veo como esa clase de chico? ¡Tonta, no soy un hombre fácil! Jaja. Te ves un poco avergonzada. Incluso tus orejas están rojas. Como un niño con una expresión llena de expectativas, esto es realmente interesante. ¡Pero, terminará hoy! "Ah, viéndolo así esto es realmente un desperdicio." Ella probablemente correrá de regreso a su cuarto, sabiendo que la estoy molestando, ¿y saltará de coraje? Molestarla es tan interesante como jugar con un juguete.

Hoy, ¿por qué no estas aun en nuestra clase? ¿Qué estas haciendo? En realidad me sentí un poco decepcionado. ¿Vendrás a la cafetería durante el almuerzo? Jeje. Oh Ha Ni, tu aun estás cautivada por mi. Desde lejos, verla esconderse detrás del menú, realmente parece una cabeza hueca. Jeje. No puede decirlo sin leerlo. Apareciendo repentinamente detrás de ella, y viendo su expresión feliz cuando me ve, como un perrito viendo a su dueño. Parece seguir lo que he dicho, diciendo "yo también" y tímidamente sacando su lengua. Pero Bong Joon Gu este tipo, ¿por qué aparece otra vez? Siempre siguiendo a esta chica, ¿el realmente no tiene nada mejor que hacer? ¿Oh Ha Ni estas realmente tan feliz? ¿Qué es lo bueno de él?

PARTE 2

Ni siquiera sabe como jugar tenis, y aún así insiste en comprar ropa para tenis. Se ve realmente bien. Pero, Oh Ha Ni, has venido al lugar equivocado. Vas a sufrir así. Para no dejarte venir aquí, te di un montón de indirectas. ¿Que? ¿En verdad puedes ver a Kyeong Su Hyung como un hombre gentil y cálido? Bien, entonces te dejaré ver el verdadero lado del sunbae que estas buscando tanto. Oh Ha Ni elogiando a sunbae es un poco difícil de soportar, asi que adrede golpeo la pelota a algún lugar donde sunbae no pueda regresarla. Ver a Kyeong Su sunbae corriendo ida y vuelta frente a mi. ¡Realmente me hace sentir bien!

Mientras se respete la libertad del otro, nos enamoraremos. Alguien había dicho esto, si el amor significa despojarme de mi libertad para satisfacer la libertad del otro, ese tipo de relación es detestable. Ese amor solo puede ser un fracaso. Yoon Hae Ra, quien sabe más sobre Sartre y Bovary que Sartre mismo.

PARTE 3

"¿La relación de Sartre y Bovary?" "Comparado con Sartre, ¿tu estas mas preocupada sobre la relación de Sartre y Bovary?". En efecto, las mujeres nunca están preocupadas sobre el autor, sino de la relación del autor con otras personas. Pretendiendo estar interesada en Sartre, cuando en realidad su verdadera preocupación recae en alguien más. Para mi, esta mujer es solo otra fémina inteligente y nada más.

Tu siempre dices que soy coqueto, pero de hecho no hay nada que puedas decir. Incluso cuando vas a clases, tu llevas a Bong Joon Gu contigo. Alguien que ni siquiera sabe ingles, ¿como va a entender algo tan difícil? Escuchando esta clase juntos, aparte de estar mudo, no hay nada más que pueda decir. No se porque me siento tan frustrado de ver a Oh Ha Ni y a Bong Joon Gu juntos. El profesor hizo una pregunta muy ridícula, tu me preguntaste sobre eso cuando no entendiste, pero yo pretendí no verlo. En frente de ella, siempre me vuelvo un niño infantil.

Justo ahora tu parecías tan feliz, tu expresión cambió el momento que viste a Hae Ra, Tu expresión claramente muestra como te sientes, aun así continúas negándolo. "Tenemos que hacer un proyecto de investigación que requiere dos personas en grupo, tu ve a la sala a estudiar". Pretendiendo explicarselo a Eun Jo, en realidad lo dije para que Ha Ni supiera porque Hae Ra esta aquí. Así que, por favor no te dejes sentir mal a causa de tu orgullo. No lo malentiendas.

PARTE 4

Una hormiga ha trepado a la flor que esta hecha de arcilla. Esta hormiga piensa que es una flor real, y pareciera que eso permite a la flor tener vida. Lenta y pequeña, pero viviendo con gran valor, justo como alguien. No se cuanta fuerza tiene que usar esta hormiga, cuanto tiempo ha caminado antes de llegar a esta flor. Parece haber caminado dentro de mi endurecido corazón.

¿Te vas? ¿En verdad te vas? Un sentimiento que no pude decir. Sigo preguntándome a mi mismo. "¿Decepcionado?". "¿Porque, porque debería estar triste?… Esto es bueno también, de todas formas quiero volver a mi estilo de vida original". Sin embargo, mi voz parece haber perdido energía, como si hubiera algo atorado en mi garganta. Y siento como si un amigo que ha estado conmigo por un largo tiempo se ha ido, se ha ido dejándome sólo en la noche oscura.

Si ese es el caso entonces déjalo ser, déjalo ser… Aunque eso es lo que he dicho, pero aún me siento mal por dentro. Adiós… Así como esta puerta se cierra fuertemente, mi corazón también se cerrará… De vuelta a los tiempos cuando tu no estabas en mi vida. Sin ti, de repente sobreviene la intranquilidad Se siente un poco difícil de soportar. Estaré bien, pronto, estaré bien.

PARTE 5

Tu posiblemente tienes algo que decirme antes de irte, así que sigo caminando afuera de tu puerta. En este tiempo, yo debería decirte "lo siento", o debería decir "es realmente interesante". Pero, aún me siento muy mal.

¿Porque tan de repente? ¿por qué? ¿la hice sentir tan mal? No le dije ningunas palabras bonitas a ella, seguí molestándola, ¿es tan duro de soportar? Es por eso que te deje ir. Realmente esta bien, de todas formas Oh Ha Ni es solo un séquito ¿verdad? Yo, que siempre puedo resolverlo todo por mi mismo, esta es la primera vez que me estoy preguntando algo que No puedo responderme, me siento un poco nervioso. El sol que brilla sobre mi, parece haberse vuelto frío.

El muñeco que te dí, siempre lo llevas contigo, ¿por qué lo dejaste aquí? Incluso tuviste un accidente solo para recogerlo, ¿no te acuerdas? El día cuando estaba cogiendo el muñeco para ti, seguías gritando "izquierda, derecha, un poco más hacia el lado". Estabas mas emocionada que yo, golpeando mi espalda. Tan feliz, en ese momento, es como si sacaste todo el mal humor que había acumulado a través de los años No quiero mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, ese día fue un caos. Mirándote, a ti que no podías controlar tus propios sentimientos, me sentí tan sorprendido. Tu seguías golpeando mi espalda, seguías hablando. Irrumpiendo en mi espacio, estoy un poco irritado y también un poco chocado. Finalmente pude sonreírte, pero este muñeco que has dejado abandonado parece decirme, que de ahora en adelante, hemos terminado. Mi corazón se siente dolido. Normalmente este corazón no siente nada, hoy parece que un cuchillo lo ha atravesado, es intolerable.


	8. Chapter 8

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 8**

PARTE 1

Ahora mi mundo está muy tranquilo, nada ocurre en todo el día, todo es muy tranquilo, sin risas ni ruidos que rompan este silencio y esta tranquilidad. Este tipo de tranquilidad es como si hubiese un árbol, pero no termina en absoluto. De hecho, esto es lo que me gusta. Esto es lo que siento que me gustará. Mamá cree que lo sabe todo, preguntarme eso fue lo que no me gustó, no decidí entrar a la universidad Parang por esa tranquilidad que me desagrada. No pude decir nada. Es como cortar una rama fuera de lugar. Pero comencé a darme cuenta del espacio vacío. Ese es que significado que Oh Hani me lanzó.

"Baek Seung Jo y la cansada Oh Hani, el modo rosa de Bong Joon Gu" ¡Bien! ¿Envuelto de nuevo en otra ronda de cotilleos? ¡Oh Hani! "Tal vez sea agobiante conseguir que Baek Seung Jo muestre preocupación alguna sobre ella" Incluso me siento enfermo y cansado de ello. Tú dijiste: "¡No! He olvidado ya a Baek Seung Jo. Él ya no tiene nada que hacer conmigo nunca más, ya no vivimos juntos, ahora nuestros caminos están separados" cuando Hae Ra intentó ponerte las cosas difíciles. De acuerdo, no hay nada que hacer conmigo nunca más, si es eso lo que piensas, yo he terminado también. Pero porque está eso que hizo que inconscientemente mi expresión se volviera forzada, además apreté el puño tan fuertemente. Ahora, de repente, a esta inhumana Oh Hani la siento tan poco familiar.

PARTE 2

¡Hey! ¿Hay algo que Oh Hani no pueda hacer? ¿A dónde fue aquella Oh Hani que llegó a los 50 mejores en una semana? Siempre sentí que ella mejoraría, pero oí que aún está de recogepelotas después de tanto. Se unió por mí, entonces me siento el responsable por ello. Debería darle clases. Aunque todo empezó por una trampa tendida por el maestro, me sentí culpable por hacerte entrar en el club. Vencerles en una semana será probablemente imposible, solo espero que tengas una pequeña mejoría.

"Oh Hani está muy seria." ¿De verdad? ¿Otros pueden verlo también? Como ella se esfuerza. Oh Hani es de ese tipo de personas, escúchame bien. "¿Qué puedes esperar con tan solo una semana?" "Es interesante" Es divertido enseñarle, aunque no es la mejor, ella es muy trabajadora. Se esfuerza más que cualquier otra persona, ese es su mérito. Como cuando le doy clases, mejora un poco hoy y mejora más mañana. Es muy obvio, gradualmente, creciendo gradualmente. Aun cuando está, incluso si está sangrando, no parará, esto es algo muy interesante. Yoon Hae Ra, el problema no eres tú o yo, nosotros somos de aquellos que son capaces de aprender tan solo mirando. Así que nosotros no sabremos que es esforzarnos en aprender, no conocemos la alegría de aprender tras mucho esfuerzo, no sabemos que es sentirse cuando ves algo que realmente te gusta. No iremos abrazando a la gente cuando estemos felices ni golpearemos a otros cuando nos riamos. Porque todas aquellas cosas son las que hacen feliz a la gente, es su carisma. Influenciado por su sonrisa lentamente he cambiado.

PARTE 3

¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no se da prisa. Esta niña no sabe nada sobre cocina, debe de sentirse perdida. Caminé inconscientemente hacia el comedor, y como esperaba, ella estaba tan perdida como un gatito. Cuando me vio, es como si hubiera visto a su salvador y me pidió ayuda. Ese hábito suyo para crear problemas es el mismo de siempre. ¿Por qué no dije nada y solo entré a la cocina? Mis piernas y mi corazón ya no están en un mismo equipo, mi cerebro ya no puede controlarlas. Tal como Oh Hani.

Ella consiguió que me pusiera el delantal. ¡Oh Hani de verdad, eres realmente…! ¿Cómo llegué a esto? Yo, quien no se preocupa de nadie excepto de sí mismo… Levantas la cabeza como si estuvieras riendo. Un pequeño caracol, la concha comienza a romperse en pedazos.

Cuando estás cansada tras entrenar todo el día. "¡Eh, levanta!" La chica que saltó al oír esto. Aunque sigue quejándose de que está cansada, nunca huirá ni saldrá corriendo. Esa eres tú, Oh Hani. El caracol de Noé, Oh Hani.

PARTE 4

Lentamente, el sudor cae lentamente. En el camino que tú has caminado, estoy hoy contigo. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

"Me gustas. ¿Y tú?" Yoon Hae Ra dice que le gusto. Pero… ella es como mirarme en el espejo, no siento nada especial. Porque leemos lo mismo, sentimos lo mismo, tenemos lo mismo, tenemos muchos temas en común, es como una amiga. Todo está tranquilo cuando estamos juntos. Pero la arrogancia que hemos ocultado tras una apariencia magnifica, hiere al tacto, las duras palabras que decimos sin tener en cuenta lo que otros sienten. Es como otro yo. No es interesante.

PARTE 5

Mi respuesta es… ¿Qué? ¡Oh Hani! ¿Otra vez? ¡Hoy estarás muerta! Hoy debo llegar al fondo de esto. ¿Y qué hay de Yoon Hae Ra? Comparado con darte una respuesta esta chica es más importante. Que esta chica que esté junto a alguien más aparte de mí me enfada. Tan solo tomé la mano de Oh Hani tal cual. Yo también estoy sorprendido. Ese yo, que hace todas esas cosas extrañas, haciéndome no saber qué hacer después.

¡Sí, eso es! Solo Oh Hani puede hacerlo. Hacerme entrar en un mundo emocionante, llevarme a un mundo aterrador sin saber que sucederá después, y además hacerme sentir interés y emoción todo el tiempo. Me siento vivo y respirando.


	9. Chapter 9

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 9**

PARTE 1

"Si realmente te gusta Hae Ra, yo…". "Pero, ¿por qué no jalaste a Hae Ra contigo cuando corriste, porque a mi en cambio?". Oh Ha Ni que siempre haces solo preguntas estúpidas. Siempre estas haciendo suposiciones apresuradas, y por ser siempre indulgente contigo misma en todas esas suposiciones apresuradas que haces, es por eso que no puedes ver mi corazón. ¿Puedes, al menos por un segundo, quedarte quieta y mirar cuidadosamente mis ojos? Mira cuan grande te has vuelto a mis ojos. Si lo ves, sabrás la razón por la que dejé a Hae Ra allí y te jale para que corrieras conmigo. Tonta, Oh Ha Ni.

"No es disgusto, aunque estar contigo no es fácil, no es un disgusto". Se siente realmente repentino, es como resolver una pregunta de matemáticas. Correcto, eso es. Oh Ha Ni, eres muy diferente a mi. Como muestras a los demás tu amor incondicional, como dices que lo odias pero aun así valientemente avanzas para acercarte. Al principio no tenía idea de cómo llevarme bien contigo… Luego, lentamente empecé a verte, luego de mirar claramente, lo entendí. Entendí que no todo debe ser como yo pienso que es correcto. Entiendo que tu no estás equivocada, si la pregunta no está mal, entonces averigüémoslo. Lentamente.

Para ser honesto, el día que te lastimaste y tuvimos que desistir de la competencia, cuando te cargaba a casa, lo entendí, pude solo parar. Parar de construir esa pared de protección en mi corazón. Tu respiración en mi espalda me dio calidez, tan feliz, es como encontrar el cachorro que estaba perdido. Se siente como si la separación de hace unos días fue recompensada. No importa cuando te aparte, tu aún así caminas a pesar de todo. Decido aceptarlo, solo dejarlo ser en mi corazón, como un río que no puede detenerse, rezando que no sea muy cansado.

PARTE 2

Porque permito a mi corazón ser libre, mi corazón que estuvo una vez confundido porque no podía entender que clase de persona soy en realidad. Ahora, te estoy mirando. De ahora en adelante, no me voy a esconder de ello; de ahora en adelante, me quedaré aquí por un tiempo, esperando por esta niña. Tu que pareces poder oír el agua fluyendo, con solo un toque… Tu que pareces fluir a través de mis dedos… Ahora estoy empezando a intentar entenderte.

¡Oh Ha Ni! Algunas veces no puedo entender que tipo de chica eres tu. Es realmente difícil entenderte. Haciendo todo esto en frente de tantas personas, ¿Como puede no convertirse en una broma para otros? Tu debes pensar que eres una persona honorable, y que todos los demás también lo son, ¡estás equivocada! Por favor sé más cuidadosa cuando estés con otras personas, estaré muy agradecido. A propósito me voy, actuando como si no lo vi. La forma en la que Ha Ni se lleva con los demás… Aunque sé que puedo entenderte porque conozco tu inocencia.

No estoy seguro si es porque decidí aceptar a Oh Ha Ni, realmente me enojo fácilmente en cualquier momento, comparado con la vez que Bong Joon Gu cargó a Oh Ha Ni, comparado con la vez que se escodió detrás de los arbustos con sunbae, esta vez me siento más enojado. ¿Ellos incluso se besaron? No puede ser real, ¿verdad? No puede ser, la persona que le gusta a Oh Ha Ni soy yo, a ella solo le gusto yo. Traté muy duro de contener mi cólera, pero no parece estar funcionando. La cantidad de espacio que ocupas en mi corazón, es igual a cuanto odio este momento. Como tener algo atorado en medio de la garganta, no podía respirar.

PARTE 3

"El rumor con sunbae…". "Estoy realmente asustada, temía haber hecho algo mal que pueda causar que Eun Jo este en peligro…". Mientras sollozabas, tu confesaste el sentimiento que no te atrevías antes. Tu que estás llorando en mis brazos, abrazándote así, no pude decir ni una palabra. Aunque me sentí mejor luego de escuchar a sunbae explicando la situación, pero porque me sentí mal por haber desconfiado de ti incluso por ese segundo, a propósito te ignoré. A pesar que sé que mis ojos fríos te ponen muy triste, pero hay un niño en mi que no ha crecido… Aún así, tu todavía tratas a mi hermano tan… La preocupación por Eun Jo, preocupándote por Eun Jo, la ansiedad por el rumor, abrazándote temblorosa, hoy es la primera vez que siento que ese niño en mi que no quiere crecer es tan odioso. Llora, llora todo lo que puedas, hasta que no te sientas mas triste, hasta que tus lágrimas no sientan más dolor…

"Un niño tan pequeño, siendo revisado cada día, inyecciones, medicación, sin poder hacer lo que quiere" Sorpresivamente, lágrimas empiezan a formarse en los ojos de Oh Ha Ni… Incluso si lloras, no ayuda en nada, Pero tu siempre eres así, llorando por otros. Correcto, este es tu tipo de corazón. Cosas que tu tienes, el cálido cuidado que tienes por otros es lo que yo no tengo. "¡Si eres tú, si eres determinado, convertirte en doctor será como tirar una moneda!" "¡Espero que puedas convertirte en doctor y ayudar a niños como No Ri, y también a muchos más pacientes que son torturados por la enfermedad!". "¿Debo convertirme en doctor solo porque tu lo dices?" "¡Si! Eso es, ¿no es una buena idea? Doctor es la profesión más adecuada para ti. Baek Seung Jo vistiendo un traje blanco, Se verá muy apuesto". Como si fuera sobre si misma, mirándome con mucha más confianza en mi que la que tengo yo mismo, diciendo que espera que pueda convertirme en doctor. Oh Ha Ni… Repentinamente sentí que, quizás eso no es tan malo, cuidar pacientes enfermos, curar a las personas… También sentí que es algo muy lejano. Solo ahora me doy cuenta, del temor que tengo por el área que no conozco. Capaz de ayudar aquellas personas que están sufriendo por la enfermedad, quizás sea como tu dijiste, es algo como un gran logro. En ese momento, yo aún no sabía que las cosas que Oh Ha Ni dijo hoy, se convertirían en un factor importante en mi vida.

PARTE 4

Tú, miras una vez a la estrella, una vez a mi. Yo, te veo una vez a ti, una vez a la estrella. Aunque no miramos directamente a los ojos del otro. "¡Seré realmente agradecido si no te conviertes en una carga!" Aunque está fuera de hábito, las rudas palabras brotaron de mi boca. Pero yo espero que tu seas capaz de recibir mis pensamientos, es grandioso que hayas vuelto… Oh Ha Ni, bienvenida, Oh Ha Ni…

Mis pensamientos se hicieron un lío por las cosas que tu pensaste de mi. "Espero que te conviertas en doctor." Las cosas que dijiste ese día, aparecieron en mi mente cada noche. ¿Es realmente eso lo que debería hacer? ¿Puedo hacerlo bien? ¿Puedo salir del mundo que esta lleno de mi mismo? Vi un mundo distinto a través de ti, entender que un mundo diferente es solo diferente, no es como si estuviera mal. Quiero experimentar más este mundo. Incluso si al hacer eso no soy capaz de estar contigo. Hoy, aprendí a dejarte. Caminando hacia el camino que tu me enseñaste, solo.

PARTE 5

"Pienso que ahora es el mejor momento para considerar que es lo que quiero hacer en el futuro, deseo ser dejado en un mundo desprotegido, para encontrarme a mi mismo nuevamente" Luego de considerarlo por algunos días, les dije a mis padres mis pensamientos. "¡Ok! Tu debes ir a experimentar" Aunque, le dije a mi padre que estaba preocupado por mi futuro que no estoy interesado en estudiar Economía, pero papa está siempre apoyándome, debería estar agradecido con él. "Ha Ni se acaba de mudar de nuevo no hace mucho…" mamá aun está preocupada por Ha Ni. De hecho, mamá no debe saber, en realidad esto tiene todo que ver con ella. Ella no sabe que es Ha Ni quien me enseño ese otro mundo.

Solo espero que Ha Ni no se sienta herida… Espero que puedas entender que me mudé no porque me desagradas… No porque tu no seas la magnifica flor y sienta pena. Espero que puedas darte cuenta de tu valor único. Se que bajo el intenso calor, incluso un árbol pequeño es muy hermoso. Sé que incluso un árbol pequeño que es capaz de aceptar a cualquiera es muy hermoso. Aunque es normal, pero hay montones y montones de cosas que puedes atesorar en este mundo, esto, es lo que tu me enseñaste.


	10. Chapter 10

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 10**

PARTE 1

"Mamá, te llamaré". "Me voy, Eun Jo". Espero ser capaz de enviarte este mensaje a través de Eun Jo. Te estoy mirando, pero tú estás en tu mundo miserable y no quise molestarte. No puedo abrazarte como abracé a Eun Jo o a mamá, ni siquiera puedo decirte cosas como que te cuides. Porque soy tan tonto como tú, no puedo ni decirte "ten cuidado cuando no esté contigo", sólo puedo mirarte… Por ayudarme a llegar más lejos, ahora tienes que descansar, así que volemos lo más alto que podamos. Nosotros… esperamos que seas capaz de encontrarlo en pocos días. Intenta de verdad encontrarlo.

Esa cara triste que parece que no volveré a ver otra vez… ya se acabó. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, me estás saludando mientras dices "¡Hola!". Entraste en mi corazón sin mi permiso. ¿Puede que sin saberlo haya estado buscándote? Es por eso que soy feliz cuando veo tu cara.

¿Qué debo hacer? Tú… Qué significo para ti, cómo puedes ser tan insistente conmigo… El amor que tienes para mí, no tiene fin… ¿Por qué no te encuentro irritante? Mirarte a escondidas cuando estoy trabajando es algo interesante. Te miro coger la taza de café con ambas manos, la forma en la que bostezas, mordiendo tu lápiz, inclinando la cabeza cuando te encuentras una pregunta que no entiendes. Eres feliz incluso cuando estás sola, Oh Ha Ni. Ahora se ha vuelto una costumbre, eres como el oxígeno para mí. Como un árbol que siempre está a mi lado.

PARTE 2

¿Qué pasa? Hace días que no veo a Ha Ni. ¿Estará mal? No ha podido ser por los estudios. Esperar es un tormento. ¿Estás cansada también? De esperarme. ¿Donde estás ahora…? Como si mis piernas flotaran, no puedo sentarme a hacer algo. Han pasado 2 semanas desde que vino Ha Ni. ¿La echo de menos? Solo me preocupo de esa persona que venía cada día y paró de venir de repente. ¿Sólo por eso? No me puedo calmar. Estoy muy atento por si suena la puerta. Todos los días intento de verdad encontrarte, pero siempre es para nada.

Como un tonto… estúpido… ¡Debería haberte preguntado directamente! Pasando por todo esto sola… te vuelves pálida. Viéndote sufrir, ¿por qué mi corazón me duele así? Me duele el corazón… Sabía que esto pasaría, es por eso que fui a buscarte inmediatamente. No te molestes por culpa de Yoon Ha Ra. Tonta. ¿Puedes tener más confianza en ti misma? Eres de voluntad firme, poner lo mejor de ti en todo, Oh Ha Ni; la Oh Ha Ni que llora por el dolor de otros, la única Oh Ha Ni. Está bien, no tengo nada que decir, yo también malinterpreté lo de ese estudiante de último curso y tú. ¿Por qué estamos siendo así? Lo entenderíamos si realmente pensáramos en ello. Pero siempre nos enfadamos por todo. ¿Me estoy contagiando de tu enfermedad? La estúpida enfermedad.

PARTE 3

No ha pasado ni medio día desde que te dije que no estoy viviendo con Ha Ra y tú apareces. Ha estado lloviendo e incluso tus labios se han puesto morados… ¿Cómo lo has soportado? ¿Tanto querías venir aquí? Tú… No sé que hacer contigo.

Has estado bajo la lluvia y ahora estás tiritando. Viendo cómo caminas, no tengo ni idea de qué decir. Me duele mucho ver cómo tus labios se vuelven morados, pero ver que no cuidas de ti misma, realmente quise regañarte… ¿Por qué eres tan terca? ¿Puedo entenderlo? Sólo estoy aquí, sin hacer nada… Sigo aceptando tus sentimientos, ¿puedo? Siempre me sorprendes. Sólo me miras y sigues adelante sin preocuparte por los demás. Aún no puedo ser como tu, sólo tú eres capaz de hacer eso.

Dices que soy de sangre fría sólo porque no le dejo dormir en la cama. En realidad puedo sentir a Ha Ni acostada a mi lado, con el cuerpo tenso por los nervios. "¿Estás nerviosa?". "No… no…". Dices lo contrario de lo que tu cuerpo siente. Tonta, no eres la única que está nerviosa. Yo también estoy nervioso. Aunque sea un príncipe frío, pero mi sangre joven no está congelada. Siempre intento mezclar mis sentimientos por ti con duras palabras, para seguir en lo que yo llamo racional. "¿Pasas una noche conmigo y no sabes qué va a pasar?". Por ejemplo, un beso. Sí, realmente quiero besarte, quiero sentir ese calor. Pero si realmente pasa en estas circunstancias, no sé que podría pasar. Eres muy cálida estando a mis espaldas… Pero… pero… pero sólo puedo contenerme a mi mismo.


	11. Chapter 11

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 11**

PARTE 1

Tu no me decepcionaste, Oh Ha Ni que eres siempre tan precipitada, fracasé totalmente. ¿Eres realmente una chica? Correcto también, ¡esta es Oh Ha Ni, Je! Tu postura para dormir, incluso un luchador no podría competir contigo. Finalmente empiezo a quedarme dormido y tu pierna me cae encima, o tus manos moviéndose en mi cara. ¿Que estás soñando?, no paras de reir; y ahora estas frunciendo el ceño, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? Y ahora, caí de la cama. No importa que, no soy capaz de dormir, ¡Quizás esto es también afortunado para mi! Acaso no imagina un hombre de 20 años algo como esto, la chica recostada a su lado, respirando lentamente, ambas manos reposando en su pecho, apoyando su cabeza sobre tu brazo, durmiendo profundamente. Puede ser que necesite pasar una noche muy difícil, pero también es bueno en una forma, gracias por interrumpir mi sueño, gracias por mantenerte firmemente en mi corazón, Oh Ha Ni je, je!

Te ves como un perrito cuando duermes tan profundamente, cuando frunces el ceño pareces un gatito, te ves algo linda así.

¿Usar la ropa que tu elegiste? Oh Ha Ni, no me digas ahora que estas siendo indulgente contigo misma sobre tu fascinación por mi, ¿Imaginando que hoy es la primera mañana de nuestra vida matrimonial? Estas solo un poco mejor, y ya empiezas a tener una ilimitada fascinación. ¿Cómo puedo mostrarte mi yo interior? Parece que solo puedo sonreír así a tus espaldas, tu niña tonta.

Este tipo de nueva vida matrimonial, ¿como es tan entretenida? Te ruego, no te sobrepases Aunque también siento que es interesante.

PARTE 2

Desayunando contigo, usando los zapatos que escogiste para mi, sacudiendo mi espalda, todo esto es como un juego infantil. Pero recordaré este día por un largo tiempo muy muy largo tiempo, cierta inocente y tonta chica, la chica tonta que imagina tanto, que historia.

¿Qué? ¿Oh Ha Ni recibe peticiones de citas de otros hombres? A que tipo de persona le gustaría ella, con un gusto tan especial. Aún así, esta niña no cambiará. No importa que hayan escuchado, Oh Ha Ni no cambiará. Nada de que preocuparse, mal, es que yo no tengo que preocuparme para nada. Tonta Oh Ha Ni, me puse la ropa que escogiste para mi ayer, ¿¡Deberías estar feliz si lo ves? Justo cuando estaba pensando en eso, te escuche decir…

"¡Ese chico también es guapo como tu, ese chico, también es inteligente como tu, la gran diferencia es, que él trata a una chica mucho mejor que tu!" Así que, ese sunbae es guapo como yo, inteligente, trata a las chicas bien, ¿Así que vas a olvidarme? ¡No lo lograrás! "¡No debes pedirme permiso, Oh Ha Ni no es mía, adelante!" Incluso si la abandono, ella no irá a ningún otro lado, pero también es buena idea si desistes. Tengo confianza, ¡Yo creo que Oh Ha Ni nunca me dejará!

¿Qué es lo que esta quemando dentro de mi corazón? Hay algo desconocido hirviendo. Mi mente parece que fuera a explotar. Como se atreve a poner su brazo en la espalda de Ha Ni. Oh Ha Ni, como te atreves a sonreír tan feliz en los brazos de otro hombre. Incluso si no tengo ese tipo de contacto corporal contigo.

PARTE 3

No es nada, creo que no pasará nada, pero aún así no pude tolerar ese brazo en la espada de Ha Ni. Duele como si algo estuviera hurgando dentro de mi, un fuego desconocido empieza en mi corazón. Es como si mi corazón estuviera pisando una fina capa de hielo rompiéndose por la mitad. Solo puedo huir de esa mesa. A Oh Ha Ni solo le gusto yo, hasta ahora, solo he sido yo. Esta es solo una táctica, una táctica para ponerme celoso. Trato de confortarme a mi mismo, Ha Ni, ella aun es ese caracol de Noe, Oh Ha Ni que Solo me mira a mi. Lo creo.

No importa que, yo aún siento que es un plan entre ella y mamá. Porque yo creo en Ha Ni. Quería monitorearla más, porque su imagen cuando esta tratando de mentirme es realmente interesante. Pero realmente no pude soportarlo más, el momento que escuché que fuiste a una cita con sunbae al parque una coz en mi me dijo, rápidamente termina esto. Ver a alguien más poner su mano en tu espalda, en el parque, ¿como sonreirás a casa? o, ¿tomará tu mano? Todas estas preguntas llenan mi cabeza como burbujas. "¿Ustedes no pueden estar peleando por Oh Ha Ni, verdad?" "No importa cuanto peleen, incluso si verdaderamente se lastiman, no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero yo soy el único que le gusta a Oh Ha Ni", "¡Son ustedes los que perderán al final incluso si pelean!" (¿Lo entienden? ¡Así que la espalda de Oh Ha Ni me pertenece a mi!) La espalda que mis manos están abrazando se siente tan real. "¡No dijo mamá que cenaríamos en casa juntos esta noche!" (¡Es así como es nuestra relación, es la relación en la que podemos movernos libremente dentro y fuera de casa!) Hoy, el niño infantil dentro de mi una vez más defendió su territorio, ¡A Oh Ha Ni solo le gusto yo!

SEGUNDO BESO – PARTE 1

"Seung Jo-ah" El sendero de la montaña es tan peligroso, parece que hubiera animales allí" "¿Dónde están Eun Jo y Ha Ni?" "Ellos fueron los primeros en irse, ¿No han vuelto todavía?" Estrellas tronantes sonando en mis oídos. ¿No me digas que están solos en la montaña? Primera vez escalando una montaña, ellos no conocen el camino. Una onda fría y crespada subió por mi espalda. Intranquilos borbotones como en un tsunami.

El lugar administrado por sunbae de repente ha aumentado en clientes. Aunque no es un crecimiento rápido, pero aumenta gradualmente. Aparte del café, también deseo ir a otros lugares y aprender más. Barriendo las hojas caídas, recibiendo a los invitados, o preparando barbacoa, aunque no soy muy bueno en eso, algunas veces posiblemente no funcionará, pero es interesante. Se puede probar tu valor solo con un simple trabajo  
que no requiere ser inteligente. Solo ahora sé, que hay muchas cosas en el mundo que puedes hacer sin necesidad de ser inteligente. Mi vida de la que solo yo se, gracias por traerme aquí. Así que por favor no tengas ningún accidente. Espera por mi para agradecerte personalmente. Aunque es muy fácil para otros decirlo, es difícil para mi. Gracias. Por favor que estés segura.

Siempre a paso precipitado, como si, realmente quisiera apurarme a mi mismo. Mi paso no puede nunca seguir con mis preocupaciones. El sol está a punto de ocultarse, ese gato asustado y el pequeño Eun Jo juntos, ellos deben estar asustados. ¿Por que no puedo estar allí? Capaces de escuchar a los animales hambrientos, en la montaña de la que no conocen el camino. Imaginándolos a los dos temblando, como quisiera que me crecieran alas en las piernas para poder volar. La cruel imaginación esta atando mis piernas, Si Dios existe, por favor… ellos… por favor… Oh Ha Ni, mira lo que me has hecho de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre estoy corriendo cuando estoy contigo? Por favor no digas nada como, "Perdón por causarle problemas a todos" o cosas como esas otra vez. No te muevas, por favor mantente segura. No te lastimes a ti misma, Quédate en lugares donde pueda verte… Lugares donde pueda encontrarte…

SEGUNDO BESO – PARTE 2

Afortunadamente. Nada pasó. Esta es la primera vez que estoy tan feliz de verte. Oh Ha Ni. Tu expresión asustada me hace sentir terrible. Detesto la Ha Ni que siempre me asusta, me siento enojado, me siento asustado por ti. Río tontamente por ti. ¿Desde cuando mis sentimientos son controlados por ti? Poco a poco, tu estas rompiendo mi caparazón. Estoy un poco feliz de verte aquí hoy. ¡No! Es muy… Suspiro…

Realmente me asusta. Temía que estuvieras perdida. Temía que te lastimaras por mi otra vez. Siento el sentimiento desconocido de cuando estaba camino a la universidad para la entrevista de ingreso otra vez. En el bosque cuando la noche entra silenciosamente, estoy realmente asustado. Asustado de que pueda perderte. Te detesto por siempre hacerme perder mi racional.

Dormilona, ya es tarde, el sol ya esta brillando, los pájaros están silbando. ¿Aún estas durmiendo? Me siento realmente aliviado de poder verte  
apareciendo frente a mi sana y salva. No vayas a ningún lado, solo quédate aquí. Espera hasta el día en que camine hacia ti. Para mi, que grandioso será, desde el comienzo, hasta el fin.

¿Sentiste en tu sueño? ¿Cuánto me gustas? Ahora mi corazón no puede detenerse. Como el agua que fluye… No quiero perderte, no puedo imaginar que no estés a mi lado. Tonta, ¿en verdad tengo que decirlo? Iré apresurado si me llamas. Haré todas las cosas que desees, tu aún no entiendes como me siento. ¿Aún si no las digo? Tonta.


	12. Chapter 12

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 12**

PARTE 1

"Múdate de nuevo a casa. ¿Que pasa con el sueño de mamá de que todos permanezcan felices juntos?". "Trata mejor a Ha Ni también, ella pensó que te fuiste por su culpa, ¿no podrías hacer algo?". Mamá siempre está preocupada por Ha Ni. Pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo, Ha Ni encontrará su propio camino, no importa que. Esta niña es más fuerte de lo que imagino.

"Yo decido mi propia vida. No seré la marioneta de papá y mamá". Sobre Ha Ni también. Tú no preguntaste mi opinión cuando le pediste que se mudara de nuevo con nosotros esta vez. Así que mamá, solo déjalo así". Mamá, lo estás haciendo difícil para mi. Que bueno sería si no me pidieras que haga las cosas a tu manera. Eso es lo que otras personas llaman popularidad. El incidente de vestirme como una niña que hizo que me convirtiera en el hazmerreír entre mis amigos, me hizo apartar de otros. Además de ser llamado un genio, comparado con otros niños, sé mucho más, así que también he sido tratado como un tesoro. Inconscientemente, me acostumbré a no expresar mis pensamientos. En este mundo en que incluso si sé muchas cosas, aún así no seré aceptado, en frente de mi madre que siempre dice: "Sería genial si fueras una niña",  
es muy difícil expresarme. Ahora voy a ver por mí mismo. Ver por el yo que puede aún sobrevivir sin ninguna ayuda. Un mundo fuerte en el que nadie pueda interferir.

Acompañando al sonido del viento, Ha Ni se fue. ¿Está enojada? Negando que ella es mi enamorada. Es aún un poco difícil para mí. Expresarme frente a los demás, cómo explicarlo… No me gusta hablar sobre nosotros delante de personas a las que no soy muy cercano. Esas personas siempre escogen escuchar solo lo que ellos quieren. ¿Puede nuestra diferencia ser dicha en palabras? Publicando hechos distorsionados, acaso saben que esto puede traer daño a los demás… pero no importa que, tu seguirás siendo aún la número 1 en mi corazón. Ha Ni, tu eres la única a la que puedo decirle mis preocupaciones. ¡Esa eres tú, Oh Ha Ni!

PARTE 2

¿Es correcta? Mi decisión… La decisión de ir a la escuela de medicina. ¿Es realmente mía? Papa que me pidió que estudiara negocios, Ha Ni dijo que sería genial si fuera a la escuela de medicina. Yo, que no seré la marioneta de mis padres, ¿por qué seré manipulado por Ha Ni? ¡Baek Seung Jo, hazlo bien en todo! Si vas a la escuela de medicina, puedes curar a No Ri, y a muchas personas en el mundo, ¡no es genial ser capaz de ayudar a otros! No puedo olvidar la imagen de ti mirándome, tú que me dices confiadamente lo que debo hacer. Por eso, secretamente aprendí un poco sobre medicina. Sorprendentemente, me estoy interesando en ello, ganando más y más interés en un campo que es desconocido para mi. Así que decidí que este es el camino que tomaré. El camino al que me guiaste.

"¿Algo te esta molestando? ¡Déjame ayudarte!". Sería genial si tú realmente me ayudaras. Inconscientemente viniendo tras de mí porque no me veo bien. ¡Tu estás siempre viendo por mi, verdad! ¿Es por eso que te sientes preocupada? Mi amiga, Oh Ha Ni. "He decidido estudiar medicina, aunque no estoy seguro si es lo adecuado para mi, pero esta es la primera vez que me estoy interesando en algo". "¿Es por lo que dije? ¿Aún recuerdas las cosas que he dicho?". Capaz de saber bien que hacer… Parece que te has olvidado lo que me dijiste, en efecto eres tú… tonta. Siento que todo lo que dijiste tiene un significado especial, así que lo recuerdo todo. Tengo cosas que quiero hacer, viviendo feliz mi vida, dando felicidad a los demás… Tú dijiste cosas como que si puedo convertirme en doctor, seré capaz de salvar a No Ri. Cambié por lo que tú dijiste. A mi vida, tú le diste un significado.

PARTE 3

"¡Aún la misma! Aterrorizada, Oh Ha Ni". Diciendo que todos tus amigos han encontrado cosas que ellos quieren hacer, te vez realmente sola, quiero escuchar tus preocupaciones hoy, así como tú me escuchaste hace unos días atrás… "¡Dime! Dime tu sueño". "Es, que si tú eres doctor en un pueblo, yo seré la enfermera, te ayudaré con tu trabajo, calmando a los niños llorosos". "Pero hay un problema en mi sueño. Si tú quieres ser piloto, yo querré ser azafata, si tú quieres ser un golfista profesional, yo seré un caddy, aún terca". "Siempre estoy moviéndome alrededor de Baek Seung Jo, no tengo una presencia por mi misma". Aunque dijiste lo siento, aún me siento secretamente feliz. En tus sueños, aún estoy yo. ¿Pero puede ella convertirse en enfermera con sus resultados? "¿No vale la pena alcanzar tus sueños? ¿Verdad?" Golpeé tu espalda. Así como tú lo hiciste conmigo… El día que fui al examen, tu golpeaste mi espalda y dijiste "¡Buena Suerte!", como el día en el coche camino a la playa, tú golpeaste mi espalda mientras reías, y como la vez que estábamos atrapando el muñeco… Tú siempre me confortas así. Así que hoy, también usé esta forma para recordarte. ¡Oh Ha Ni, fighting! Espero que seas capaz de alcanzar tu sueño no importa que, incluso si es realmente duro, debes saber que eres el caracol de Noe Oh Ha Ni. Espera. Espera por el día que ambos vistamos el traje blanco.

"¡Seung Jo-ah! ¿Decidiste tu futuro sin discutirlo conmigo?". Papá se ve realmente enojado. Papá que siempre habla en un suave tono ahora suena realmente enojado. "Yo deseo hacer cosas que me gustan en mi vida"; "¿No puedes encargarte de la compañía de tu padre?". "Yo quiero ser doctor, no me encargaré de la compañía de papá". Ignoré la opinión de papá, no es parte del plan permitirle interferir en mi vida.

PARTE 4

Sí, esta es la cosa ridícula que he imaginado. Comiendo el ñame crudo, tomando la sopa salada. Esta es la primera vez que estoy comiendo ñame que sabe a patata cruda, crujiente, realmente no es muy bueno. Pero aún así me lo acabo, porque está hecho por ella. ¿Se pondrá muy triste si no lo como? ¿Cómo se hundirán sus ojos? ¿Cuánto tormento tendrá de Eun Jo? Siempre estoy preocupado por ella, hice labores domesticas cuando estaba viviendo solo, realmente no es algo fácil. Tu espacio vacío me hace sentir arrepentido, solo ahora te atesoro a mi lado.

Aunque dije que iba a comer fuera, tu aún así preparaste una caja de almuerzo. "Lo hice temprano en la mañana…". Rogando, no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. No pude ignorar ese pensamiento, acepto la caja de almuerzo con temor. Correcto también, creo escuchar el sonido que haces desde temprano esta mañana. Aunque el huevo en forma de corazón se ve bien, ¿pero como sabe? Aunque pareciera que pones  
todo tu corazón en hacerlo, pero por qué me hace sentir más y mas inquieto. "¿Su amada lo hizo?". El jefe del departamento me lo preguntó, no sé por qué, pero no discrepé. A tal punto de que no pude negarlo. ¿Hasta tal punto tan profundo has entrado en mi corazón? Joon Gu me dio su caja de almuerzo de anguila, y me arrebató el preparado por Ha Ni. Joon Gu… hoy conocerás la naturaleza de Ha Ni. Quizás la fracción de segundo cuando tu fantasía explote será muy encantador jeje.

PARTE 5

"Parece que papá necesita una operación. Tengo que estar en la compañía por este tiempo". Lentamente, las palabras salieron de mi boca, estoy pensando que sería genial si no fuera yo el que estuviera diciéndolo. Pero no puedo hacer nada más que enfrentar la realidad. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la escuela de medicina?". "Esta es la primera vez, la primera vez que tienes algo que quieres hacer, ¡tu sueño!". Sí, ese es mi sueño. Un doloroso sueño que desaparece. "Aunque no es interesante, me quedaré en la compañía, papá estará feliz" Sí, incluso si tengo que comprometerme, estará bien si logró triunfar… Aunque sea aburrido para mi… "¡Seung Jo, como! ¡Que deberías hacer!" Hoy, tu triste voz me confortó. Abrazada a mi, tú que te sientes triste por mi… Tus lágrimas… Me confortan lentamente, entrando a mi corazón, sin darme cuenta reduce mi dolor. La noche que ambos sufrimos en agonía… Incluso las estrellas no pudieron dormir, tú y yo no pudimos dormir…

"La nieta del Presidente está allí, te importaría ir a una cita concertada…". Cita a ciegas como condición de proveer soporte económico… Un matrimonio estratégico que siempre ocurre en los negocios, ¿va a hacerse realidad? Cuando el dinero y el dinero se conocen, los beneficios y los beneficios se conocen, es como una petición, ¿yo también tengo que hacerlo? ¿Para salvar la compañía? También tengo que hacer las cosas que una vez pasé por alto… Esta es la cruel verdad. Entiendo que no importa cuanto finja arrogancia, aún así no puedo evitar lo que me viene. ¿Papá trabaja duro así también? Solo… así… luchando contra cuantos problemas que no puede resolver. El hombre, el soporte de la familia, la carga de la vida es muy pesada, parece estar sofocando.

PARTE 6

¿Cómo? Tu aún estás atravesando tantos problemas por mi familia hoy, pero tengo que abandonarte… ¿cómo? Yo… Lastimé a mi padre demasiado, realmente no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Me siento mal por papá que se ha desmayado a causa del shock que le produje… El sueño de papá, no puedo actuar como si no conociera la dificultad que atraviesa… La familia que confía en esta empresa… Mamá y Eun Jo… ¿Qué les pasará ? Ha Ni-ah… ¿Qué hay de mi corazón que no pudo estar pendiente de ti? El nuevo hombre nacido en mi esta sangrando. Dolor, muy doloroso.

Ahora he decidido abandonarte. Borrar todas esas increíbles memorias… Está bien, va a estar bien… Son solo dos años. Las memorias con ella, solo olvida y estará bien. Puedo olvidar, mantener fuera mi corazón, como el papel golpeado por el agua, mantiene rasgando mi corazón…


	13. Chapter 13

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 13**

PARTE 1

Hae Ra dice que ella espera que podamos empezar a salir. ¿Empezar? Hablando de empezar… Para mi, ¿Aún soy capaz de empezar con otros? Dejé mi corazón en otro lugar… Lo que necesito ahora es una pequeña esquina, aparte de eso, no tengo nada que pedir. Ok, solo déjame tomarlo como si no se, persevera hasta el final. El salario de los empleados de este mes también ha sido usado como fondo para desarrollar el nuevo juego. Es tan difícil vivir, demasiado aterrador. Solo puedo cerrar mis ojos cobardemente.

¿Porqué no volviste a tu cuarto y lloraste? El sonido de ti llorando se puede escuchar en mi cuarto, suena como un cuchillo cortando mi corazón. Hacer algo que te hace odiarme me esta haciendo sentir que muero, ¡¿Por qué aún estas llorando ahí?

Que quieres que haga… No puedo llorar como tu, no puedo desahogar mi rabia como tu, porque todo esto es mi decisión. Tonto yo solo puedo odiarme a mi mismo, y luego soportar el dolor como si hubieran millones de agujas clavándose en mi. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

PARTE 2

Recibido "¡No te olvides de comer tu almuerzo aún cuando estés ocupado! Tratando de actuar como una enamorada, Hae Ra". Pero la persona que vino a mi mente fuiste tú. Tu siempre esperas que pueda presentarte como mi enamorada a las demás personas, justo cuando tengo la idea de hacerlo, pasa algo que realmente odio. Aunque no puedo dejarte saber lo que estoy pensando, pero aún puedo enviarte un mensaje verdad. "Ausente sin licencia (¿Estas enferma?)". "Se deducirá de tu sueldo (Come bien, ya no estés triste)".

"¿Dónde está Oh Ha Ni?". Ahora lo que primero pienso inconscientemente cada mañana eres tú. Fue a una cita, ¿cita? Han sido solo unos días de que fui a una cita matrimonial, y tu estás yendo a una cita. ¿Quién será esta vez? ¡Debe ser ese tipo raro! ¿Por qué no se me había cruzado por la mente? La verdad de que Ha Ni podría caminar hacia otros. Esa sonrisa brillante, corazón noble. También está la posibilidad de que sea compartida con otros, ¿por qué? En ese momento, algo atravesó mi corazón, haciendo un agujero. Una ráfaga de viento llamada Ha Ni sopló a través de ese agujero. Nadie que me ayude a alistar mis cosas antes de trabajar, nadie que me diga "Regresa temprano", nadie que se queje sobre "¿Dónde está tu billetera? ¿Llaves?" Tu entraste en mi mundo, y ahora estás desistiendo de mi…

"Los dos se ven bien juntos". Soy realmente bueno diciendo cosas que no tenía la intención de decir. Si, fácil para mi, para Oh Ha Ni, ¿no estoy haciéndole esto siempre? Así que continuaré así hoy. No te puedo dejar saber mis verdaderos sentimientos. No te puedo expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Verte a ti y a Bong Joon Gu juntos, no estoy triste para nada, aunque estoy tan enojado que quiero romper sus brazos de los que tu estás abrazada. Es algo simple para mi esconder estos sentimientos.

PARTE 3

Definitivamente no puedo abrir la puerta, aunque tu dices que estás muy feliz con Bong Joon Gu, aunque yo realmente quería gritar fuerte que me gustas. Definitivamente no abrir la puerta que estoy sosteniendo tan fuertemente por ahora es mi único deseo. He cerrado esta puerta con fuerza, encerrado y olvidado todo acerca de ti, para no recordarlo más, entonces, convertirme en alguien que no te conoce y continuar con mi vida.

Incluso cuando estoy con Hae Ra, aún así siempre apareces frente a mi. Cuando cometes un error, la imagen cuando estas enojada, guardaré todo esto y lo dejaré atrás… El momento en que comemos juntos, el momento en que estuvimos estudiando pero terminamos durmiendo juntos en el escritorio, la noche que ambos pasamos juntos, el beso que ambos compartimos. Lo tomaré como si olvidé todo, incluso si fuéramos a cruzarnos en la calle, actuaré como si no te conozco, viviendo mi vida como si he olvidado todo. Como hoy, incluso si lo recuerdo, es solo una memoria.

Hae Ra es muy compatible conmigo, muy bonita, delgada, buena en tenis, muy inteligente, siempre tiene un tema en común conmigo, lee muchos libros también, todo resultará bien. Eun Jo-ah, déjalo así. Me enamoraré de Hae Ra algún día. Déjame ser un idiota que puede olvidar todo inmediatamente.

Aún después de la duda, escojo dejarte. Tu, que me has dejado, que nunca mirarás atrás, está siempre haciéndome buscarte. Incluso si es solo el viento soplando. pensando que quizás tu vendrás, buscándote por todas partes… Sólo necesito más tiempo, yo puedo olvidar, tarde o temprano, me enamoraré de Hae Ra.

PARTE 4

"¡Dice que le dará una respuesta a la propuesta de Joon Gu hoy!". Ju Ri y Mi Ah caminando atrás mío, diciéndolo en un volumen que soy capaz de escuchar. Realmente no puedo creerlo, ¿Oh Ha Ni casándose? Solo el pensamiento de ella sonriéndole a Bong Joon Gu, besándolo, es suficiente para causar que la rabia crezca dentro de mí. No puedo aguantar más el sentimiento de perderlo todo y ser abandonado. ¿Por qué me sentiría abandonado? Yo no hice nada por ella en absoluto, ni siquiera pudimos sentarnos apropiadamente a discutir sobre el futuro. Realmente espero que ella pueda quedarse a mi lado para siempre, que debo hacer con mi egoísmo. Finalmente me doy cuenta que el aire que necesito para sobrevivir es Oh Ha Ni, solo con ella, puedo respirar, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Baek Seung Jo, que debes hacer? Mi corazón está perdido…

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Para decir qué? ¿Qué debo hacer incluso si consigo ver a Ha Ni? ¿O es solo para aclarar algo? ¿O solo para escuchar personalmente la dolorosa noticia de que aceptó la propuesta de Bong Joon Gu? ¿Baek Seung Jo? Esperando por ti que caminas bajo la lluvia, esperando por ti a quien se supone debo dejar ir, esperando por ti a quien quiero aferrarme, esperando por ti para decirte que no me dejes.

"¿Te gusta él? ¿Bong Joon Gu?". "¡Por supuesto, le he gustado por 4 años!". Las palabras de Ha Ni cortaron mi corazón como un cuchillo, viendo a mi corazón sangrando, finalmente estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. "Sólo porque alguien dice que tu le gustas, ¿eres capaz de enamorarte de él?". "Yo te gusto, aparte de mí, ¿a ti no te gusta ningún otro hombre verdad?", dije fuertemente. Pensé que mis sentimientos por Ha Ni podían ser olvidados fácilmente, pero mi arrogante yo interior aceptó la verdad de que no puedo vivir sin Ha Ni. También estoy seguro que si la pierdo, pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentándome.

PARTE 5

"Tienes razón, solo me gustas tú, pero que puedo hacer, ¡no hay espacio para mi en tu corazón!". Bien, esto es suficiente, solo necesito que me digas que te gusto… Justo como el viento que viene con esta lluvia, mi corazón ya te ha alcanzado. No importa cuantas veces grite que eres mía nunca será suficiente, camino hacia ti, mis labios encontraron los tuyos. Nunca he olvidado como tus labios se sentían después de nuestro primer beso, tus labios siempre están llamándome… Solo entonces me doy cuenta, que desde el momento en que juré que te iba a olvidar, hasta ahora, nunca lo he hecho.

Ya has entrado a mi corazón como la lluvia, extrañarte me hace estar incluso más cerca de ti. Desde este momento, no te dejaré ir nunca más. No soy capaz de caminar a través de esa oscuridad nunca más. Sabía que esto pasaría desde tiempo atrás. Ese día, cuando te vi estudiar tan duro, me hiciste pensar que esto es especial, el día que estabas bailando ese lindo baile de saltos que movió mi corazón, los días que enojada conmigo dijiste que te olvidarías de mi, hasta ese hermoso día que te quedaste dormida en la banca del bosque…


	14. Chapter 14

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen

**Capitulo 14**

PARTE 1

No digas nada como que te gustan otros hombres. Solo ahora estoy diciendo las palabras que han estado enterradas en mi corazón. Escucharte decir que te gustan otros hombres personalmente es algo muy doloroso para mi. Ahora mi único deseo es que tu aún me tengas en tu corazón, solo a mi, estaba aquí por esto. Abrazándote, ahora todas las dudas se han acabado, mis sentimientos desconocidos, también se han aclarado, los pensamientos sobre no saber que hacer contigo también se han calmado. La lluvia está cayendo como estrellas brillantes, para mi, parece tan hermoso como si hubieran millones de estrellas.

"¡Oh Ha Ni se va a mudar!". Por favor no te vayas a ningún lado ahora, porque estoy sujetando la mano de Ha Ni ahora, porque definitivamente no dejaré ir a su hija. "Tengo algo que decirles, deseo casarme con Oh Ha Ni, ¡espero que papá pueda aprobarlo!". Escucharme llamarlo papá, los ojos del tío se hicieron más grandes, parece que está realmente en shock. En verdad también, el niño despreocupado de repente diciendo que desea casarse. Luego de calmarse, "¿Estás seguro de esto?". "¡Si!". ¡Si, estoy seguro! Así como ves, a ambos cogidos de la mano firmemente, así están todos mis sentimientos, ¡por favor apruébennos!

PARTE 2

"Sabes que nuestra Ha Ni no puede hacer nada bien". "Lo sé".  
[Cuando ella empezó la escuela, yo también quería ayudarla a trenzar su cabello como a otras niñas, pero la mano de un hombre siempre es torpe. Pero esta niña aún así decía feliz que la trenza fea era linda, así que Seung Jo-ah, ¡por favor ama y cuida de ella por mi!]  
"No es nada inteligente, tampoco puede cocinar bien".  
[Cuando ella fue a una excursión de la escuela, la ayudé a preparar kimbap, sus compañeros dijeron que su mamá era realmente buena cocinando. Nuestra Ha Ni no tuvo el valor de decir a sus compañeros que su madre ya no estaba cerca, pero ella lloró al llegar a casa, Seung Jo-ah ¿puedes amarla en nombre de mi esposa?]  
"Ella es muy descuidada, y tonta algunas veces".  
[Hay ciertas cosas que no es conveniente decir a su padre, muchas cosas que solo supe después de que pasaran, así que siempre me sentí mal hacia Ha Ni. Seung jo-ah, por favor cuida más de ella. Perdón, por haberte enamorado de nuestra nada increíble Ha Ni, gracias, por aceptar todos los defectos de Ha Ni]

Sentí los sentimientos de un padre a través de sus lágrimas. Soportando la soledad por su cuenta, tomando la responsabilidad de criar niños por su cuenta, y aún así siempre preocupándose de no hacer suficiente, sentí todo eso en este momento. "Aún así, ella es muy bondadosa, y si hay algo que ella piensa que está bien, estará determinada a hacerlo, por eso es linda. ¡Acepto, porque a Ha Ni le gustas mucho!". Gracias por su aprobación de que estemos juntos. Quizás lo que Ha Ni tiene es solo ese poco, pero eso es todo lo que me hace falta. Ha Ni que tiene todo lo que me hace falta, le doy 100 puntos por eso. Así que trabajaré duro. Aunque no tengo idea que le hace falta para un padre como tu, pero daré lo mejor de mi para amarla. Gracias una vez más por traer a Ha Ni hacia mi.

"Ha Ni, grandioso, grandioso, Baek Seung Jo, eso es realmente apuesto". Desde luego esa es mamá, las palabras de mi boca no son el caso, siempre entendiendo las palabras de otros a su manera. Pero es todo a causa de mamá, por tu culpa, siempre advertí a mi mismo no abrir mi corazón a otros fácilmente. Siempre interfieres en mi vida como deseas. Pero hoy, quiero perdonarte por todo. Por ti, conocí a Ha Ni, también por ti, soy capaz de enfrentar mis verdaderos sentimientos enamorándome de Ha Ni, el pensamiento de querer abrazarla fuertemente a mi.

PARTE 3

Abrazándote en mis brazos cuidadosamente. "¿Qué pasa?". Sigue sonriendo así, tu sonrisa es como una lámpara que alumbra mi corazón. Mi amada, que es cálida como la primavera, ¿estás dispuesta a usar tu sonrisa para mantener mi calor no importa cuando y donde? "¿Qué?". "Estoy preocupada de que cuando despierte mañana, vuelvas a ser el frío Baek Seung Jo". "Entonces, ¿quieres que durmamos juntos esta noche?". Quieres que reconfirme para ti, reconfirme mis verdaderos sentimientos, reconfirme que todo esto es verdad y que no es un sueño. "Realmente no puedo creer que yo te gustara". "¡Yo tampoco!". En realidad, cuando aún ambos no sabíamos nada, el amor ya había empezado a quemar. La tonta de ti que no entiende el amor, el tonto de mi que no entiende el amor… Las cosas que dijiste esta noche, y tu sonrisa han quemado dentro de mi corazón. Esta es la primera vez que acepto mis verdaderos sentimientos, también la primera vez que conozco el amor.

Ok, puedo entender toda tu intranquilidad. Todo esto pasó tan repentinamente. Hasta ayer, era tan frío hacia ti, repentinamente diciendo que me gustas. Pero tu niña tonta, solo tienes que verme fijamente, apartando toda tu timidez, abre tus ojos y mira fijamente hacía mi, pienso que serás capaz de sentirlo. Te darás cuenta, que estoy haciendo todo lo que quieres que haga, estoy tratando de llenar los vacíos en tu vida. Tonta, aunque también te estoy sonriendo. Gracias amor, gracias por tu larga espera, gracias por no darte por vencida conmigo.

Gracias, Yoon Hae Ra, a ti, no quiero disculparme. Porque sé que tu eres realmente similar a mi. Nuestra similitud me hace sentir confortable. Pero este sentimiento confortable no es suficiente para llenar lo que está perdido en mi vida. Me sigo diciendo a mi mismo cuán compatible eres conmigo, pero cada vez que pienso en ti, es como mirarme a mi mismo en un espejo, todo lo que puedo sentir es un pedazo de vidrio frío cuando saco mi mano.

PARTE 4

Lo siento, Bong Joon Gu. Sé que tu has hecho tanto todo este tiempo por tu amor. Pero no puedo dejar a Ha Ni. Ella me hace enojar, me hace sonreír, algunas veces me hace entrar en pánico, ella también me hace sentir absurdo algunas veces, pero eso es lo que me hace sentir que estoy realmente vivo. Quizás para otros, es fácil sentirlo, pero para mi, los sentimientos están enterrados profundo en mi, tan profundo que no sabía que existían, hasta que Ha Ni los despertó. Arrebatándote a Ha Ni, que es realmente preciada para ti, realmente lo siento. Pero la voy a atesorar y proteger en tu nombre.

"¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Los puntos académicos no son suficientes! Realmente no soy apropiada para estudiar. ¿Por qué no lo dejo aquí?". Ver a Ha Ni diciendo que no quiere estudiar más, me sentí un poco decepcionado. "Cuándo todos los demás están dando lo mejor estudiando para sus puntos académicos, ¿que haces tu? ¿Has pensado en tu futuro? Vas a la escuela cada día sin pensar, es por eso que incluso calculas mal, ¡por eso te faltan puntos ahora!". La niña que siempre da lo mejor para todo, ¿qué pasó con ella? Quizás a causa de las preocupaciones, rudas palabras solo salieron de mi boca. "Entonces, ¿desistes de los estudios por la falta de puntos?". "Alguien como tu, aparte de tu fuerza de voluntad, que más tienes. ¡Esta Oh Ha Ni así no es atractiva para nada!". Yo solo quería decirte que trabajes un poco mas duro, solo inténtalo más. Tu dijiste fuertemente: "¡Debería irme con otros hombres!". ¿Qué otros hombres? Te dije que no dijeras que te gusta otro hombre, ¿lo has olvidado? Repentinamente una ola de calor aparece. "¿Aún tienes el coraje, Bong Joon Gu, o sunbae?". Si te puedes ir con otros hombres, ¿podemos aún ir tan lejos? ¿No es acaso porque no importa cuan duro lo intentemos, solo podemos tener ojos el uno para el otro lo que nos permite haber llegado tan lejos? Yendo y viniendo así tantas veces, y tu aún dices cosas como esas tan fácilmente… "¡Depende de ti!" Dije algo que no quería y me fui.

PARTE 5

Ha Ni no llegó anoche. Alguien parece haber dicho antes, si amas a alguien, debes desistir de la mitad de ti mismo. Pero egoístamente espero que pueda conservar la otra mitad y te dije todas estas rudas palabras. ¿Por qué no puedo expresarme apropiadamente frente a ti? Arrepentimiento y preocupaciones me hacen imposible mantenerme calmado. Esta bien, tienes muchos buenos amigos, definitivamente estará en casa de alguno de ellos. Debe ser eso, solo puedo confortar mi torturado corazón así. No puedo llamar, solo puedo mantenerme atento al teléfono. La imagen de ti en algún callejón aguantando el frío sigue apareciendo en mi mente, y mis ojos siguen mirando por la ventana inconscientemente.

"Como no vas a ir a buscar a Ha Ni, ¡incluso yo quiero dejar la casa!". "Ya que las cosas están así, solo deja que lo aclaremos nosotros mismos, esto también es por el bien de Ha Ni. Pero. ¿Sabes? Los sentimientos no son como una pregunta de examen que solo tiene una respuesta, aunque yo mismo no se la respuesta correcta". Si mamá. Yo tampoco tengo idea de cuál es la respuesta correcta. Pienso que Ha Ni tampoco la sabe, es por eso que está perdida. ¿Pero aún así tenemos que buscarla, no es así? Si tenemos que resolverlo nosotros mismos, debemos poner esfuerzo, no podemos rendirnos no importa cuán difícil sea, no podemos huir de ello no importa cuán cansado pueda ser, esto se supone es algo en lo que Ha Ni es la mejor, el punto fuerte de Ha Ni. Pero recientemente, Ha Ni siempre quiere confiármelo a mí, esto me está preocupando. Espero que no sea yo quien este empujando a Ha Ni adelante, espero que ambos podamos avanzar lado a lado. Pienso que Ha Ni será capaz de descifrar la respuesta pronto. No debemos estar en una relación desbalanceada, debemos cubrir las cosas que a cada uno nos hace falta, entonces llevarnos nosotros mismos adelante, ¿no es así? Así que, por favor Ha Ni, por favor mantente fuerte, ámate más a ti misma, ¡sé un poco más independiente!

PARTE 6

(Debajo está la versión editada de la parte en la que Ha Ni huye de casa, escrita para aquellos que no pudieron entender los sentimientos de Baek Seung Jo)

[Nota: Esta versión editada no está hecha por el guionista, es solo editada por el escritor del diario, esto no representa la idea del escritor del guionista original, es solo el punto de vista del autor de este diario]

Ha Ni sentada sola bajo la luz en el parque: "Chico malo, Baek Seung Jo, solo deseo que puedas confortarme, diciendo: 'Ha Ni, está bien, solo inténtalo un poco más.' Solo necesito que digas eso…". Seung Jo fue tras Ha Ni con su chaqueta, buscándola. La vio sentada allí, preocupado de que tuviera frío y queriendo ir hasta allá para ponerle su chaqueta. Ha Ni se levantó de repente y se fue, Seung Jo solo pudo seguirla. Viendo unos borrachos acercarse a Ha Ni, Seung Jo estuvo a punto de ir para allá a protegerla. Pero cuando vio que Ha Ni ni siquiera estaba en shock, pero que miraba alrededor, rápidamente se escondió detrás de un pilar.

PARTE 7

Seung Jo: Así es, Ha Ni. No tengas miedo, solo debes encontrar el camino correcto, ¡definitivamente serás capaz de hacerlo!

Ha Ni repentinamente empezó a caminar como si estuviera pensando en algo, Seung Jo continuó siguiéndola. Las estrellas brillan, Ha Ni que ha llegado a casa, parece que ha estado pensado profundamente durante toda la noche, sin ser capaz de dormir. Salió temprano por la mañana sin decir nada. Seung Jo fue al cuarto de Ha Ni cuando se despertó, pero no pudo encontrar a Ha Ni allí. Seung Jo fue rápidamente abajo a buscarla.

Seung Jo: Mamá, ¿dónde está Ha Ni?  
Mamá: Ella no ha bajado, ¿debe estar aun en la cama?  
Seung Jo: ¡Ella no está en su cuarto!  
Mamá: ¿De verás? ¿A dónde habrá ido tan temprano? ¿Se fue de casa por el sermón de anoche?  
Seung Jo: ¿Qué sermón, cuando hice eso?

En este momento Ha Ni está en la biblioteca, con el escritorio lleno de libros acerca de planificación para el futuro. Seung Jo que está preocupado por Ha Ni salió a buscarla, pero aún así no pudo encontrarla, ella tampoco contesta su celular. Seung Jo fue directo al cuarto de Ha Ni una vez que llegó a casa, solo para descubrir que ella aún no está en casa. Tarde en la noche, esperándola, Seung Jo estuvo caminando de un lado a otro fuera de casa. Seung Jo fue al cuarto de Ha Ni una vez que amaneció, pero ella aún no había regresado. Ha Ni fue al centro de empleo, escuchando los reportes acerca de los empresarios. Seung Jo solo puede ir a buscar a sus amigas.

Seung Jo: ¿Ustedes chicas tienen alguna idea de lo que Ha Ni ha estado haciendo recientemente?  
Joo Ri: Ella no nos ha llamado recientemente, tu que estás viviendo en la misma casa que ella y no lo sabes, ¿cómo pueden saber los demás?  
Mi Ah: Baek Seung Jo, la última vez era Ha Ni la que estaba buscándote todos los días, ¿ahora es tu turno de buscarla?

La cara de Seung Jo se puso roja y se fue rápidamente. "¡¿Oh Ha Ni dónde estás?". Por la mañana del segundo día, Baek Seung Jo que aún no ha podido encontrar a Ha Ni dejó de comer, bajó la cuchara y se levantó.

Mamá: ¿No comes?  
Seung Jo: No tengo apetito.  
Mamá: Seung Jo-ah, ¿perdiste tu apetito porque Ha Ni no está por aquí?  
Eun Jo: Esos dos hablando secretamente en el balcón cada noche, ahora que Ha Ni no está cerca, mi hermano parece que estuviera muriendo.  
Mamá: ¿En verdad? ¡Ha Ni, bien hecho!

Mama pensó feliz. Ha Ni está haciendo algún tipo de test de personalidad en el ordenador, viendo el resultado del test, Ha Ni mueve la cabeza haciendo sonidos "hmmm". Justo entonces le llega un mensaje: "¡Tengo hambre, comamos juntos!".

PARTE 8

Ha Ni: No nos hemos visto por algunos días, que perdías con decir "¡Te extraño!".

Otro mensaje llegó: ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días?

Ha Ni: Esto significa que me echa de menos verdad, jejeje, tonto…

Ha Ni camina hacia la cafetería sonriente, los dos sentados uno a lado del otro con café en sus manos.

Ha Ni: ¿No me preguntarás que he estado haciendo estos últimos días?  
Seung Jo: ¿No pregunté en el mensaje?  
Ha Ni: ¿Eso quiere decir que me extrañas? ¿Por qué me parece eso a mi?  
Seung Jo: Escucha, tonta, estaba preocupado que no hubieras almorzado por eso te envié el mensaje.

Seung Jo: ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro?  
Ha Ni: Dejarte estos últimos días me hizo dar cuenta cuán infantil soy, haciendo tu vida tan difícil. Parece que solo pienso en mi misma.  
Seung Jo: ¿Entonces te has decidido después de pensar en ello?  
Ha Ni: Que es lo que realmente quiero hacer, realmente pensé sobre eso por largo tiempo. Leí libros, fui al centro de empleo, tomé el test de personalidad. Pero no importa cuánto piense sobre ello, aún así quiero hacer algo con lo que sea capaz de estar a tu lado, ¡así que quiero ser enfermera!  
Seung Jo: Parece que no solo pensaste sobre eso, sino que también trabajaste duro. Así que da lo mejor. No hagas esto nunca más, ¿Cuántos días han pasado?  
Ha Ni: ¿Estás diciendo que me extrañaste? ¿Verdad? ¡Yo también te extrañé!

Ambos caminando mano con mano por el campus. Lentamente solo su voz puede oírse.

Ha Ni: Es increíble que el test de personalidad que tomé dice que ser enfermera es muy apropiado para mi personalidad. ¿Parece que es un empleo muy apropiado para mi? ¡Es como si los dos estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos!  
Seung Jo: ¿De verdad? ¿También dice que eres muy despistada y tonta, todo eso?  
Ha Ni: ¡No!  
Seung Jo: ¡Entonces posiblemente este mal!  
Ha Ni: ¡Hey! (A punto de golpear a Seung Jo).

Seung Jo rió y salió corriendo. Hasta que sus voces no pudieronescucharse.


	15. Chapter 15

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

Lo que esta en negrita son los pensamientos de Ha Ni

**CAPITULO 15**

PARTE 1

Esto es ridículo, casarse a los 21 años de edad. Mamá, te ruego que pares de interferir en mi vida. Mamá es la razón por la que escondí mis sentimientos por Ha Ni hasta ahora. Aún no tengo el poder de detener el entusiasmo de Madam Hwang Geum Hee hacia Ha Ni. Además, soy el que mencionó acerca de casarme, no hay nada más que pueda decir. Debí haber dicho que intentaríamos salir. ¿Por qué hablé sobre casarme, y ahora las cosas se han vuelto así? Atrapado por mi madre. Pero quizás mamá tiene razón. La escuela empezará a ponerse difícil cuando entre a la escuela de medicina, definitivamente no tendré nada de tiempo. Quizás después del matrimonio, tendré un ambiente mucho más callado y cómodo para estudiar. Pero la preparación para la boda es más complicada de lo que imagine. Anillo de bodas, vestido, sesión de fotos… Detesto especialmente sesión de foto de bodas. Solo pensar en el pasado cuando estaba siendo torturado por mi madre… no, para nada divertido, incluso si tuve que forzarme a mí mismo aún así no pude. Mire aquí, mire allá. Tener que hacer todo como los demás me piden no va conmigo, con el estilo de Baek Seung Jo. Este es el momento del que realmente quiero huir. Hay realmente muchas cosas después de entrar en la escuela de medicina, pero estas dos mujeres tienen que hacer mi vida tan difícil. Desde luego, el camino a ser adulto es complicado y peligroso. ¿No puede ser más simple? Realmente no pude entender a esas mujeres que tienen que hacer el evento tan complicado y magnífico.

"_**¡No seré capaz de acoplarte incluso después de que nos casemos!". ¿Seung Jo-ah? ¿Por qué? Tú eres el que dice que te gusto y quieres casarte conmigo. El amor es que dos personas busquemos nuestra similitud, amor es sobre acoplarse. ¡Eso eso!¡Justo ahora! ¡Incluso diciendo cosas así! ¡Esto es lo que quieres, esto es todo lo que puedes dar! Así que, yo aún no puedo esperar nada de ti. Si en lo que me estoy metiendo al final es decepción, el tan llamado amor… Así que, yo aún no puedo esperar nada, el tan llamado amor… Cuando he esperado por ti… Egoísta, Baek Seung Jo, ¡te detesto!**_

PARTE 2

Para Ha Ni que siempre ha estado acoplándose a mí no importa cuán obstinado sea. Incluso digo cosas como: "¡Estoy lleno de arrepentimiento ahora, aún no es demasiado tarde para pensarlo!". La imagen deprimida de Ha Ni está haciendo que mi corazón se rompa. Desde luego, es difícil para alguien como yo explicar las cosas apropiadamente. Siempre supe que no importara cuando yo dijera cosas como esas, haría sentir mal a Ha Ni. Es solo que me desagrada toda la formalidad que toma tanto tiempo, y no me gusta que mi madre interfiera con mi vida. Ha Ni también fue involucrada en esto repentinamente, ella debió haberse sentido más perdida que yo. Aún así desahogo mi ira en ella. Incluso si es difícil, yo solo quiero expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos a Ha Ni. Porque ella ya me conoce, se sentirá frustrada pero también será capaz de sonreír y vivir mi vida. ¿El amor requiere práctica verdad? La forma de decir cosas que son vergonzosas, la forma en la que soy capaz de expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando se trata del amor, todo genio es torpe. Justo cuando estaba pensado hacer algo por Ha Ni para animarla, pensé en la mamá y la abuela de Ha Ni. Ambas que dejaron a Ha Ni atrás cuando ella aún era tan pequeña debe ser doloroso. Viendo a mi suegro solo en el oscuro restaurante, se sintió tan pesado como si hubiera visto una gran piedra. El sentimiento de un hombre como mi suegro de entregar a su única hija, que poco deseable y solitario debe sentirse. Que solitario debe ser estar sin su esposa.

Bajo este cielo azul, incluso un lugar como este está lleno de verdor. En esta tierra sin dar ni tomar, todo es callado y pacífico. Aquí en este lugar que todo dolor y tristeza se dejan atrás. Saludando a mama y la abuela. Es la primera vez que les conozco, mamá, abuela. ¿Me aceptan? Suegra, la protegeré, a pesar de la enfermedad, tristeza, o dificultades, estaré siempre a su lado para protegerla. Mamá, gracias por dar a luz a Ha Ni, permitiéndola venir a mi lado. Por haber heredado tu pasión, gracias. No importa cuán atestado, ella es capaz de venir a mi lado un paso a la vez. Porque Ha Ni nunca desistió, finalmenteentendí que ella es una mujer que realmente merece ser amada. Definitivamente seremos bendecidos, viviendo cada día dando lo mejor. Abuela, gracias por decirle a Ha Ni tantas cosas lindas. Siendo feliz y trayendo felicidad a otros. Cuando aún estaba dudando, estas palabras se convirtieron en una clave importante de mi vida. Aquí, acepto su bendición y agradezco que me concedan a Ha Ni_._

PARTE 3

_**Mamá, abuela, me voy a casar. ¿Lo ven? Esta es la persona que amo. El es atractivo, hace todo bien, es un esposo maravilloso. Aunque por momentos me hace sentir triste, pero el también me hace sentir absolutamente feliz. Seung Jo-ah gracias. Gracias por consolar el dolor en mí que incluso estaba empezando a olvidar. Creo que olvidaré, el rostro de mamá, el rostro de la abuela. Siempre me preocupó si lo olvidaba, mamá y la abuela también se olvidarían de mí. Así que siempre miro la foto de ambas antes de irme a dormir. Gracias por consolarme. Estoy realmente agradecida de que seas tú. Baek Seung Jo que está parado junto a mí, estoy muy feliz de que entiendas mi dolor.**_

¿Tan feliz? Solo porque vamos a la isla Jeju estás tan feliz que empiezas a saltar a mí alrededor. Molestarte es realmente interesante, molestarte levemente, empiezas a ponerte de mal genio, pero luego de un momento, empiezas a sonreír otra vez. Ver tu sonrisa, me hace sentir que estoy realmente vivo, grandioso.

"Hermano, desde mi punto de vista, debes casarte con alguien como Oh Ha Ni, ambos serán felices. ¡Felicidades!". Sí, Eun Jo, incluso tu lo ves de esa forma. Justo como dices, Oh Ha Ni es en verdad tonta, pero esta tonta es capaz de hacer tantas cosas que yo no soy capaz. Ella puede leer el pensamiento de los demás, se puede acercar a otros muy fácilmente, no tiene miedo de saltar dentro del mar incluso cuando ella no sabe nadar. Así que me gusta Oh Ha Ni, el 10% de ella es suficiente para cubrir los vacíos en mí.

PARTE 4

"_**Papá. ¡Gracias!". "¡No puedes llorar, si lloras, las personas te molestarán mañana diciendo que no te ves linda!". A través de la sonrisa que papá hizo luego de mucho esfuerzo, puedo ver las lágrimas de papá en sus ojos. La sonrisa que finalmente logró hacer, pienso que este momento, que el debe haber tenido un mal momento enterrando recuerdos de mamá. No llores Oh Ha Ni. Luego de perder a su amor, aún tiene que entregar a su única hija, ¿no es demasiado llorar por alguien que irá junto a su amado? La razón para llorar es dolor. Así que cuando sonrío otra vez, mi corazón esta lleno de ilimitada cantidad de sentimientos mezclados de dolor y felicidad.**_

"_**Dang, dang, dang, dang". Viviré bien, no te preocupes por mi. "Dang, dang, dang, dang". Por favor no te culpes a ti mismo nunca más por no ser capaz de darme más. Porque papá, tu me diste el amor que no soy capaz de cambiar por nada en este mundo.**_

(N/A: Aquí nos saltamos al momento que dicen los votos)

Yo, Baek Seung Jo, acepto a Oh Ha Ni como mi esposa. No importa bajo que circunstancia, siempre la amaré, la respetaré; también respetaré a los mayores, convirtiéndome en la honesta y confiable otra mitad.

_**Yo, Oh Ha Ni, acepto a Baek Seung Jo como mi esposo. No importa bajo que circunstancia, siempre lo amaré, lo respetaré; también respetaré a los mayores, convirtiéndome en la honesta y confiable otra mitad. Lo más importante, solo te amaré a ti, viviendo cada día con la alegría que tengo contigo en mi corazón; viviendo cada día sintiéndome agradecida a ti en mi corazón.**_

PARTE 5

Oh Ha Ni, incluso dejaste caer el anillo de bodas, que estúpida. "Para de molestarme, Baek Seung Jo. El segundo beso no fue esa vez en la lluvia, sino en el centro turístico ¿verdad? Realmente sabes actuar". El rostro de Ha Ni de repente se iluminó y lo dijo. ¡Baek Eun Jo!¡Cómo pudiste contar nuestro secreto! Que estás haciendo, Oh Ha Ni. Eres realmente atrevida, ¡los adultos están alrededor! Aún así, me siento muy feliz, esta es la primera vez que inicias un beso. Aunque lleno de las risas de nuestros invitados, mi cara quemándose de vergüenza, pero mi corazón se calentó lentamente. Como un frasco gigante de fragancia explotando, como una fragancia disolviéndose en tu corazón.

"Eso, yo trabajaré duro. Aunque aún tengo muchos defectos, pero ¡daré lo mejor de mí para convertirme en la esposa adecuada para ti!". Ha Ni, no debes trabajar duro para eso, me gustas tal como eres. Aunque hay momentos en los que me haces entrar en pánico, momentos en los que siento que eres realmente absurda, pero no importa como seas, aún así eres la única que me gusta. Yo llenaré tus vacíos, así como mis vacíos, espero que puedas llenarlos por mí. Por favor conviértete en la pequeña parte de mí. La pequeña parte que va directo a mi corazón ahora.

(N/A: Aquí nos saltamos a la luna de miel)

Tonta Oh Ha Ni. Bebiste todo el vaso de vino y te dormiste. Nuestra primera noche, hay tanto que buscar. ¿Cómo pasaremos esta dulce y feliz noche, escuchando música? ¿A la luz de las velas? Ok, así que soy el único que piensa en eso… Quejándote del dolor de cabeza una vez que despertaste, no solo dejándome mudo, también causando que no sea posible hacer nada, tonta.

PARTE 6

¿Qué pasa contigo, otra chica abrazándose a tu esposo así, y tú no vas a hacer nada? No dijiste que me amas, por favor se más activa. Sigo volteándome a verte, esta chica que pasa siguiéndome es realmente irritante. Pero como siento lástima por su inútil esposo, preocupado que la atmósfera se torne mala, la dejo así. Pero que pasa contigo, charlando tan feliz con otro hombre…

Oh Ha Ni, ¿qué estas haciendo ahora? ¿Por que? Es sólo un simple chequeo a una paciente, si no puedes aceptarlo, no hay forma que podamos estar juntos ¿entiendes? Si siempre te comportas así, ¿cómo podemos avanzar en el futuro? ¿Aún hay diferencia entre un paciente femenino y masculino? Son celos sin sentido…

_**¿Crees que no tengo ningún orgullo? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que avergonzarme en frente de otros? Reprocharme en frente de esa mujer. Hay momentos en los que no se que camino tomar, en realidad tu no me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti, es tan solitario caminar con alguien como tu. Es mejor el tiempo cuando el amor es unilateral, sin esperar nada, sentirse feliz mirando tu espalda. Seung Jo algunas veces, incluso me miro a mi misma, me temo que si continúo esperando nada de ti, empezaré a odiarte, realmente lo temo.**_

Así que estás aquí. Corriendo tras de ti que lloraste y huiste, ya saqué toda la rabia de mi mente. Yo, que soy inútil cuando se trata de amor, ¿Te he perdido? Ahora debes estar llorando en algún lugar sola. Te busco frenéticamente. Realmente no hay forma de pasar un día pacífico, traviesa Oh Ha Ni. Tu niña tonta, ¿aún no puedes entender mis sentimientos?

PARTE 7

¡Ha Ni! ¡Lo siento! Me dije a mi mismo durante nuestra boda que no te haría llorar más. Porque cuando veo tus lágrimas, es tan doloroso como tirar mi corazón a una brasa ardiendo. Así que solo sonríe, esta es la única razón por la cual sonreiré. Te ves más linda cuando sonríes, una vez que sonríes, mi ánimo se volverá muy bueno. Cuando sonríes, deseo llevarte a caballito alrededor del mundo. Cuando sonríes, deseo ser un idiota en frente de ti.

Finalmente quedamos solo los dos. ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso? Percibiendo tu fragancia, me está haciendo marear. ¿Por qué mi corazón está golpeando tan rápido?, así como mi cuerpo entero, todo mi corazón está quemando, el calor esta aumentando en mi cuerpo. Siempre haces a mi corazón acelerarse, así como la emergente agua de primavera, así como inflar un globo, mi corazón se está llenando.

Niña tonta, linda por momentos, y hermosa por momentos. ¿Por qué me gustas? No eres realmente tan hermosa ni linda, ¿por qué siempre te extraño? Que me has hecho, porque siento como si hubiera sido drogado por ti. Siento como si el viento estuviera riendo, siento como si los pájaros estuvieran riendo, pienso que todo esto es porque te amo. Si tu no existieras más en este mundo, ¿cómo voy a vivir mi vida?

PARTE 8

He esperado por mucho tiempo este momento, luego de mucho sufrimiento, mi corazón corre hacia ti. Abrí los labios que cerraste firmemente por ser tímida. Abrazándote como si fueras una recompensa para mí. Sentí tan cálido estar en ti, es como si hubiera vivido aquí todo el tiempo, calidez perfecta, no se siente desconocido para nada, el amor que nos hace marear fluyendo entre nosotros, en esta noche de luz de luna. Sin palabras, somos capaces de sentir la aceleración de nuestra sangre. ¿Qué? ¿Me pides que espere un minuto? No fui capaz de respirar las pasadas dos noches, solo viéndote a ti dormida, ¿sabes cuán difícil es para mí suprimir mi sangre caliente? Tonta, no podía esperar más.

Crezcamos juntos, nosotros, trabajando duro. Mi pequeño caracol de Noé, mi Oh Ha Ni. Hasta el día en que te conviertas en un árbol, hasta que seas capaz de proveer sombra, hasta que seas capaz de producir frutos. Yo que uso el registro de matrimonio como recompensa es desde luego un poco molesto. Pero molestarte es realmente interesante, realmente no pude evitarlo. Si fuera a rendirme a ti y a mamá tan fácilmente, ¿no sería defraudar mi nombre de genio Baek Seung Jo? El invencible Baek Seung Jo no se rendirá tan fácilmente, ¡herirá mi orgullo! Je je! El pensamiento de vivir bajo tu control y el de mama me está haciendo sentir agonía, así que definitivamente no me voy a rendir. El amor requiere tener algún regulador como este, ¡fighting! ¡Mi para siempre alegría, Oh Ha Ni!


	16. Chapter 16

El diario de Seung Jo

Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**CAPITULO 16**

PARTE 1

Vi a Ha Ni cogiendo mi billetera cuando salí del baño, debe estar planeando algo, lo supuse solo al ver la mirada en sus ojos, pero actué como si no supiera nada para molestarla. "¡Ya! ¿Ahora vas a empezar a buscar en la billetera de tu esposo?". Una vez que ella me dio la billetera, su cara se enrojeció y su palma está incluso sudando. Tan linda, ¿piensa que no sé nada? ¿Tú y mamá estarán planeando algo? Parece que tendré que poner mi billetera debajo de mi almohada.

Comparado con la deslumbrante luz del sol, el amor que no eres capaz de parar es mucho más deslumbrante, en esta mañana que esta llena de amor, la mañana cuando ambos montan en sus bicicletas de pareja.

Cuando Hae Ra vio nuestras bicicletas, no pudo evitar molestarnos. Mamá nos forzó a beber te de pareja, y usar ropa de pareja para la escuela, haciéndome doler el estómago. Por culpa de mi madre tan única, hay realmente muchas cosas que ella hace para avergonzarme, pero lentamente, me estoy acostumbrando. "¿En verdad no estás usando el anillo?". "¡Sí! Lo usaré solo después del registro". Ha Ni estaba un poco motivada por esto, decirle a Hae Ra la razón para no usar el anillo en voz alta, es para hacer que Ha Ni trabaje duro estudiando para convertirse en enfermera. "¡Increíble! ¡Ha Ni realmente gira alrededor de Baek Seung Jo!". "La tierra siempre está girando alrededor del sol, ¿no es así?". Ella parece sorprendida por mi confiada respuesta. "Por supuesto". Ya estamos casados, claro que querremos ir por el mismo curso, los dos somos uno en este mundo.

PARTE 2

Justo como lo sospechaba, cuando pretendía dormir, ella sacó cuidadosamente mi billetera de debajo de mi almohada. Espera hasta la mañana, sabremos que están tramando. Tonta Oh Ha Ni. Esas dos mujeres sabían que ya registré el matrimonio. ¿No sabes que no puedes escapar de mi? Tonta. En realidad cuando decidiste transferirte al curso de enfermería, ya había preparado todos los documentos para la aplicación. Una vez que hay un objetivo, ella será capaz de sacar todo su potencial, es el punto fuerte de Ha Ni, quiero hacer que estudie más duro. Pero a causa del retraso en el registro, se ha estado viendo decepcionada, viéndola tan triste, no puedo hacer nada más. He estado prestando más atención a cada movimiento de Ha Ni recientemente. No creo haberla visto con esa expresión antes. El amor es algo que te ayuda a ver cosas que no eras capaz de ver antes, escuchar cosas que no eras capaz de oír antes. Me gusta molestarte porque te amo, es muy interesante, siempre me haces sonreír, es por eso que hago todo esto.

Por ti, Bong Joon Gu confiesa que la única que le gusta sigues siendo tú en frente de Chris, y tu estás aún profundo en su corazón. Que otras cosas hay entre ellos que no me han dicho, ¿él aun es tan determinado? Un difícil sentimiento llenó mi corazón, aferrándome fuertemente a la silla. No pude girar mi cabeza, pero Oh Ha Ni, yo debería ser el único hombre, y no poner su esfuerzo en otras personas.

PARTE 3

Oh Ha Ni aún está hablando sobre lo que pasó antes, preocupándose por otros, preocupada de que Joon Gu y Chris no puedan llevarse bien. Realmente le gusta ayudar a otros. "Tú deberías estar feliz, una mujer casada ¿y aún así teniendo rumores?". Quería actuar como si está bien, pero inconscientemente dije los pensamientos en mi corazón. Ha Ni que usualmente era lenta para darse cuenta de esas cosas fue especialmente rápida en adivinar mis pensamientos hoy. "¡Estás celoso!". Celoso de mí solo puede escucharte burlarte de mi calladamente. Oh Ha Ni, me atrapaste nuevamente. "¿Qué celoso, tsk, como puedo estar celoso…?". ¿Baek Seung Jo celoso de alguien como Bong joon Gu? Pero mi voz lo dice todo. Deja de molestarlos, deja a Joon Gu darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos lentamente. "¿Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti verdad? Dejaste de engañarte y entendiste tus sentimientos". Empujándome y golpeándome. Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer por Ha Ni recientemente, no importa cuanto la moleste, no hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Cuándo entraste en mi corazón así? Justo como las raíces, en un lugar que no pude ver, creciendo lentamente, emergiendo lentamente, creciendo día a día, inconscientemente comiéndose mi corazón como un eclipse. ¡Oh Ha Ni!¡Los chicos necesitan tener autoestima! Incluso si es verdad, no puedo admitirlo. "¡Rápido estudia!". No es necesario luchar.

Ha estado estudiando realmente duro últimamente, capaz de responder todas las preguntas que hago. Diciendo que ella tiene un objetivo, si ella aprueba, quiere salir a una cita en Navidad. Es algo que yo también quiero, viéndola suplicar, me sentí realmente mal. Correcto, realmente no hemos ido a una cita y ya nos casamos. La boda también fue realizada casualmente por culpa de mamá, y ambos ocupados en los estudios después de la boda, no hicimos nada. "Ok, vamos a una cita". Solo pensar en ti, no puedo evitar sonreír. ¡Ok, Ha Ni! Vivir cada día como estamos acostumbrados, si queremos vivir cada día lleno de colores, tendremos que trabajar duro juntos. Un poco cada día, aunque pueda ser cansado, pero trabajemos duro juntos.

PARTE 4

Diciendo que quiere practicar CPR, los labios de Ha Ni se acercan a los míos. "¡El corazón se está acelerando!". También sentí esto durante nuestra boda, cuando ella se pone tan cerca de mi, mi corazón reacciona realmente rápido, intenso como los truenos y relámpagos. Temiendo que Ha Ni note mi corazón acelerado, digo "¡Ya! ¡Que estás haciendo! ¡Es una emergencia y tu lo estás sintiendo!". Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Cada vez que me tocas, mi temperatura sube poco a poco, como granizo cayendo, así es el amor. Aún tiene que practicar, lentamente atrayendo a Ha Ni a mis brazos, "¡Descansa un momento, ven aquí!".

Desde la noche que bromeando te acerqué hacía mis brazos cuando mis padres no estaban en casa, la noche tras el travieso primer beso, siempre has estado en mi mente. Porque estábamos viviendo juntos, podía siempre ver tu cabello mojado, envuelta en una toalla después de bañarte, mostrando tu suave espalda, tu linda fragancia al pasar junto a mi. Tu cara siempre aparecía en mi mente durante las noches desvelado, era muy agotador. Ahora es el momento de poder abrazarte cuando quiera, la vida así es realmente buena. Atraerte a mis brazos, reposando en mis brazos,  
has sido como mi nombre, gentil y cálida desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Eun Jo que quería preguntarme sobre unos deberes abrió la puerta de repente, ambos saltamos inmediatamente, la buena atmósfera fue interrumpida por Eun Jo, tú ya eres un cuñado, tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Este niño, debo educarlo apropiadamente, decirle que abrir la puerta de unos recién casados solo con un golpe en la puerta no está bien.

PARTE 5

Hoy es el día que Ha Ni va a hacer el examen, mamá quiere que se relaje pero ella misma esta muy preocupada. Pero yo se que Ha Ni ha estado trabajando realmente duro estudiando, comparado con estar preocupado, más estoy esperando que su duro trabajo sea capaz de traerle buenos resultados. Oh Ha Ni, ¡Fighting! Tu que siempre me das valor cada vez que me encuentro en problemas, gracias. Amor, es querer estar contigo, sentir tu puro y hermoso corazón. Ir al lugar donde no podemos ir juntos, hacer cosas que no podemos hacer juntos, esto también es parte del amor.

Fallaste el examen de ingreso, tomaste el curso de enfermería a la ligera, esto es algo que concierne a vidas humanas. Sitiándote avergonzada y cansada, Ha Ni se ve realmente lastimera. Trabajaste realmente duro pero no conseguiste buenos resultados, aunque es una pena, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Diciendo que se debe preparar para transferirse a otro curso, mi corazón sangró, vacío. Yo también buscaba usar el traje blanco junto con Oh Ha Ni para ayudar a otros. ¿Cómo puedo consolar a la descorazonada Ha Ni? "Realmente deseo ir a una cita con Ha Ni, me estoy volviendo loco con la idea, pero una promesa es una promesa, no puede romperse. Aunque si es solo una cena, ¿debería estar bien?". Un regalo para ti. "¿De verdad?". Sonaste alegre y tu expresión se iluminó. Realmente inocente.

Esperé por ti por un largo rato, estoy tan preocupado por ti… Escuchando atentamente el sonido de las personas caminando, viendo a las personas caminando, mi corazón está colgando ahí. Está oscureciendo, mi corazón también se está poniendo más intranquilo, como sal esparcida en mi corazón se contrae como si fuera pinchado por una aguja.

PARTE 6

Cuando te vi entrar, como voy a sobrevivir sin ti ahora. Tu, temiendo que me hubiera ido solo así, tu cara se tornó pálida, parada allí, corriendo hacia mi para confirmar, esta es la primera y también la última vez. "¡Pensé que te habías ido!". ¿Te sentistesorprendida que te haya esperado hasta tan tarde? Empezaste a llorar en mis brazos. Tonta, yo sé que estarías aquí no importa cuán tarde sea. Vendrías a encontrarte conmigo, por eso, ¿cómo podría irme sin ti? Tu corazón esta lleno de mi… Todo el recorrido es mío… Como podría solo irme, tonta. Hago esto porque creo en ti.

"¡Voy a retomar! Originalmente, quería ser enfermera por ti, pero ahora parece ser algo realmente genial". Aunque tuviste un momento difícil tratando de salvar una persona hoy, pero también te diste cuenta de algo nuevo. Ella que se sentía descorazonada por haber fallado en el examen parece haber encontrado nueva energía hoy, eso es genial. Si, te ayudaré, trata de nuevo duramente. Si, empezando de nuevo, esa es Oh Ha Ni. Genial, no haciéndolo por Baek Seung Jo, sino por ti misma, encontraste lo que quieres hacer. Eres un regalo del cielo para mi, contigo a mi lado, cada Navidad es agradable y feliz. No importa cuando, mira, tienes que atesorar a quienes están junto a ti, tratando duro de entender, la Oh Ha Ni que te dirá todo. Incluso si ella recoge frutas, te enseñará como hacerlo, mi celebración, Oh Ha Ni. No hermosas luces, no víspera de Navidad, pero es este día que todos recibimos un muy hermoso presente, llamado "vida". Gracias por darme este presente. ¡Feliz Navidad! Nuestro intercambio de palabras esta lleno del amor que queremos entregar. ¡Feliz Navidad! El amor que me complementa. ¡Te amo!

PARTE 7

Te beso, me besas, este maravilloso momento vence todo lenguaje. Un poco más abrazados, besándonos un poco más, acariciándonos un poco más, te garantizo que te escucharé más. Confesaré como primera cosa en la mañana cuanto te amo. Cada tarde, te confesaré cuanto te he extrañado durante todo el día.

Aunque no estamos diciendo nada, pero probar nuestros labios gana a todo lenguaje. Te amo, más allá del cielo. Palabras muy infantiles. ¡Te amo! Por siempre. Tanto que ni siquiera me atrevo a prometerlo


End file.
